


THEFIRESOFRIVALRYGFAF STORY ARC

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Series: MIRACULOUSTHEFIRESOFRIVALRY [5]
Category: Garfield - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, F/M, I Don't Trust Him I'm Not Jealous, Male Hero Vs Male Villain/Hero Rivalries, Male Rivalries, Miraculous Team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: SET TWO WEEKS AFTER PARTY CRASHERS AND AFTER THE JACKIECHAN ADVENTURES AND AFTER THEY MET THE ROCKADOODLE GANGIT'S ALMOST LASAGNA DAY AT SCHOOL AND BOTH ADRIEN/CHATNOIRE AND LUKA AKA THE SILENCER STBKA VIPERION LATER NATHANIËL/EVILLUSTRATOR START ACTING STRANGLY
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: MIRACULOUSTHEFIRESOFRIVALRY [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612120





	1. MISSED PHOTOSHOOT

**Author's Note:**

> A/N IN THIS STORY GARFIELD CALLS THEM THE SON'S OF CATWOMAN AND POISONIVY FROM THE 90'S BATMAN MOVIES FEATURING MICHELLE FIFER AS CATWOMAN AND URMATHURMAN AS POISON IVY AND NATHANIËL STARTS TALKING AND ACTING LIKE HER

ADRIEN/CHATNOIR'S P.O.V.  
IT WAS MONDAY MORNING AT SCHOOL I WAS WRIGHTING IT ALL DOWN  
WHEN MRS BUSTIER TOLD US IT WAS BREAK TIME  
I TOOK OUT MY GARFIELD CÓMIC STRIP COLLECTION AND STARTED READING IT  
WHILE LUKA SIGH AS ALWAYS WAS PLAYING HIS GUITAR  
I HATED LUKA  
I HATED HIS MAGICAL BOY FORM VIPERION  
AKA THE STUPID GIRLFRIEND STEALING  
PUNK ROCKER JAGGEDSTONE WANNABE  
SNAKE BOY LOSER WITH THE STUPID BLUE AND TEAL HAIR  
EVEN MORE  
ESPECIALLY WHEN HE'S AROUND MARINETTE AKA LADYBUG  
THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL/FEMALE SUPER HERO IN ALL OF PARIS  
I LOVED LADYBUG SO MUCH BECAUSE SHE REMINDS ME OF MY MOM  
BUT STILL THERE ARE SOMETIMES I JUST WANT TO PUNCH HER IN THE FACE  
LIKE WITH THE PHAROH THING WAS SHE REALLY THIS STUPID  
OR THAT TIME WITH VULPINA WHY COULDN'T SHE JUST LISTEN TO ME  
THE WORST WAS WITH COPY CAT WHY COULDN'T SHE JUST LET ME FIGHT HIM  
IT WAS MY FAULT AFTER ALL  
I TOLD HIM THAT ME AND HER WERE A THING  
I WAS THE CAUSE OF HIS AKUMATIZATION  
AND THE SILENCER WHAT WAS WRONG WITH MY JOKES"  
AND SOME TIMES I DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT HER I TRIED ASKING MY FATHER BUT HE WAS TOO BUSY TO AWNSER SO I DECIDED NOT TO ASK BUT TODAY WAS A I LOVE YOU LADYBUG DAY  
LUKA STARTED TO PLAY HIS MUSIC REALLY LOUD  
AND IT WAS GETTING ON MY NERVES  
AND HE KNEW IT  
I COULD SEE THE SMUG TAUNTING SNAKELIKE SMIRK ON HIS FACE  
I JUST CONTINUED GLARING AT HIM THEN WENT BACK TO MY BOOK  
BUT PRETTY SOON HE STARTED TO PLAY BAD TO THE BONE AND SINGING ALONG"  
THE HEAD NURSE SPOKE UP AND SAID LEAVE THIS ONE ALONE🎵"  
SHE COULD TELL RIGHT AWAY🎵"  
THAT I WAS BAD TO THE BONE🎵"  
THE LOUDER HE GOT THE MORE ANGRY I GOT  
UNTIL RED ANIME STYLE VEINS  
STARTED TO POPP OUT FROM THE BACK OF MY HEAD  
AS I GRITTED MY TEETH AND SLAMMED MY BOOK DOWN  
MR BUSTIER LUKA'S PLAYING HIS GUITAR REALLY LOUD"  
I SAID RAISING MY HAND  
BUT SHE DIDN'T HEAR ME  
SO I DECIDED TO FIGHT FIRE WITH FIRE  
AND SWICHED TO MY PHONE LOOKING FOR MORE COMICS  
UNTIL I FOUND JUST THE RIGHT ONE  
IT SHOWED GARFIELD CHASING A FLY SCREAMING  
BZZZZZZZ - EEEEEEYAAAHHH - SWISH SWISH SWISH SWISH SWISH SWISH SMACK WHOP SMASH KSSSHHH - BZZZZ  
EEEYAAAAHHHH"  
I SHOUTED MAKING HIM JUMP 7FT IN THE AIR  
AND STRIKE A SOUR NOTE  
DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO READ SO LOUDLY?"  
HE ASKED ANNOYED  
THAT DEPENDS DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO PLAY SO LOUDLY?"  
OF COURSE I HAVE BAND PRACTICE IN A HOUR"  
HE SNAPPED BACK WELL I HAVE A PHOTO SHOOT IN TWO HOURS"  
I SAID HOLDING UP TO FINGERS  
AND WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH READING GARFIELD?"  
I'M THINKING OF USING SOME GARFIELD POSES"  
AND HOW IS THAT MORE IMPORTANT THEN MY BAND PRACTICE?"  
LUKA ASKED UN IMPRESSED  
I'LL TELL YOU LATER TONIGHT DURING PATROL"  
I SAID A GARFIELD LIKE SMIRK ON MY FACE  
LUKA JUST ROLLED HIS EYES  
A FEW MINUTES LATER CLASS WAS OVER  
I GOT MY STUFF AND HEADED FOR MARINETTE'S LOCKER  
HEY MARINETTE"  
I SAID WAVING TO HER OH HEY ADRIEN WHAT TIME IS THE PHOTOSHOOT?"  
AT 1:00 AND I WAS HOPING YOU COULD COME"  
I ASKED MY DAD AND HE SAID IT'S ALRIGHT IF YOU CAME"  
SURE I'D LOVE TO COME"  
GREAT"  
I SAID EXCITEDLY  
SEE YOU THEN"  
PLAGG CHATNOIR MIRACULOUS  
PRISM POWER CLAAAAAWS OUT"  
I SHOUTED TRANSFORMING INTO CHATNOIR LEAPING AWAY  
DON'T BE LATE"  
I CALLED AFTER HER LEEPING AWAY  
LUKA/VIPERION'S P.O.V.  
I HID IN A ALLY WATCHING THEM  
I CLEANCHED MY FIST AND GRITTED MY TEETH  
IN A MIX OF ANGER/JEALOUSY  
YOU'RE NOT GOING TO WIN YOU KNOW"  
I TURNED AROUND TO HIM STANDING ON TOP OF IT  
DOING A FRONT FLIPP  
JUMPING DOWN LANDING NINJA STYLE  
IN FRONT OF ME STANDING BACK UP  
DON'T BE SO SURE KITTY THIS ROUND IS'NT OVER"  
I SAID CROSSING MY ARM'S  
NOT YET IN FACT IT'S JUST GETTING STARTED IN 3.2.1."  
I SAID TAKING OUT MY PHONE COUNTING DOWN  
WELL TIME FOR MY PHOTO SHOOT"  
HE SAID TAKING OUT HIS BO STAFF  
EXTENDING IT POLL VOLTING AWAY  
SMIRKING AT ME I  
I JUST SHOT HIM ANGRY GLARE  
HMMPH WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT"  
I SAID WALKING AWAY LITTLE DID I KNOW  
I WAS BEING WATCHED BY SOMEONE HMMMMM"  
LATER THAT NIGHT I WAS ON THE ROOF OF THE EFFILE TOWER  
WAITING FOR LADYBUG BUT INSTEAD JUST THE GUYS WERE THERE  
HAVE ANY OF YOU GUYS SEEN HER?"  
KITTENNOIR ASKED FOLDING HIS ARM'S  
NOT SINCE SCHOOL"  
CARAPACE SAID SHAKING HIS HEAD  
SAME HERE"  
RENAROUGE SAID  
ALRIGHT GUYS LETS SPLIT UP"  
WAIT WHY ARE YOU INCHARGE?"  
I ASKED FOLDING MY ARM'S SHOOTING HIM A UNAMUSED GLARE  
BECAUSE WHILE SHE'S GONE I'M IN CHARGE"  
AGAIN I REPEAT WHY ARE YOU IN CHARGE?"  
BECAUSE I GOT MY POWERS AT THE SAME TIME AS HER"  
HE SAID SHOOTING ME HIS SMUG CHATNOIR SMIRK CROSSING HIS ARMS  
THERE'S A TINY EARPEACE IN YOUR WEAPONS USE THEM TO KEEP IN TOUCH"  
WHAT ABOUT YOU?"  
PEGASÈ ASKED CONFUSED  
I GOT MY CATPHONE"  
WAIT HOW COME YOU GET A PHONE AND WE DON'T?"  
I ASKED FOLDING MY ARM'S  
IF THIS IS BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED WITH THE PANTHERS"  
BUT SHE WAS INTERRUPTED BY ROISINGE  
WAIT PANTHERS?"  
SOME PANTHERS ESCAPED FROM THE ZOO"  
SHE EXSPLAINED  
AS YOU WERE YOU SAYING?"  
I SAID AFTER SMACKING HIM ON THE BACK OF HIS HEAD  
I'M SORRY WE COULDN'T TELL YOU SOONER CHATNOIR"  
APPLOGY ACEPPTED RENAROUGE"  
ALSO THAT'S NOT THE REASON WHY"  
THEN WHAT IS THE REASON DUDE?"  
CARAPACE ASKED CONFUSED  
SO I CAN FIND HER LOCATION FASTER"  
GOOD POINT"  
CARAPACE SAID  
AND WITH THAT WE SPLIT UP AND STARTED LOOKING FOR HER  
HOWEVER WE HAD NO LUCK  
KITTEN NOIR WAS OVER BY THE DUPAINCHENG BAKERY  
AFTER SCANNING THE AREA HE LEFT  
TAKING OUT OUT HIS CATPHONE  
KIM/ROISINGE'S P.O.V.  
RENAROUGE"  
CARAPACE"  
ROI SINGE PEGASÈ ANY LUCK FINDING LADYBUG?"  
NONE CHATNOIR"  
I SAID SADLY  
WELL WHO EVER FINDS HER FIRST LET ME KNOW WHERE SHE IS  
SO I CAN BRING HER HOME"  
WAIT WHY YOU?"  
VIPERION ASKED ANNOYED  
BECAUSE BOTH OF HER PARENTS LIKE ME"  
I SAID GIVING HIM A TAUNTING SMUG CATLIKE SMIRK CROSSING MY ARM'S  
WAIT WHAT?"  
HE ASKED IN A FULL PANICKED TONE  
YUP"  
EVEN HER DAD?"  
ESPECIALLY HER FATHER"  
HE SAID WALKING AWAY  
LUKA/VIPERION&ODIE'S P.O.V.  
NOT IF I FIND HER FIRST"  
I SHOUTED AFTER HIM  
AND I WILL FIND HER FIRST BECAUSE I CAN HEAR HER HEART SONG"  
I SAID PUTTING MY HAND OVER MY HEART  
CLOSING MY EYES BUT INSTEAD OF HER SONG  
I HEARD THE SOUND OF A HOWL  
UH-OH TIME TO TRANSFORM SASS"  
SASSS VIPERION MIRACULOUS  
CRYSTAL POWER SLITHER ON"  
I SHOUTED TRANSFORMING  
ALRIGHT FLEABAG SHOWYOURSELF"  
I SAID TAKING MY FIGHTING STANCE  
IF YOU INSIST"  
SAID A MYSTERIOUS VOICE  
I TURNED AROUND TO SEE WHERE IT WAS COMING FROM  
IT WAS TEENAGE BOY  
HE WAS DRESSED IN A YELLOW SKINTIGHT NINJASUIT WITH A BROWN LOING CLOTH AROUND HIS WAIST AND TWIN RED KATANA'S ON HIS BACK HE ALSO HAD TWO TOED SHOES BUT INSTEAD OF YELLOW THEY WERE DARK GREAY HIS EYES WERE DARK BLUE AND HIS HAIR WAS BLOND WITH BROWNTIPS AND 5 STRANDS OF BLOND HAIR STICKING OUT FROM HIS MASK  
SHINPAISHINAIDEKUDASAI ORE WA ANATA O TASUKERU TAME NI KOKO NI"  
UH WHAT IS YOUR REAL NAME?"  
LUKA/VIPERION"  
AH"  
NEXT HE STARTED DOING SOME STRANGE HAND SIGNS  
RUKA/BIPERION ODI HIMUTSUJOGRESSETSUNOJUTSU"  
HE SAID EYES GLOWING GREEN THE SAME COLOR OF MINE  
HE TURNED INTO A STREAK OF YELLOW LIGHT AND WENT INTO MY BODY  
SO WHATCHA DOING OUT SO LATE?"  
ME AND MY RIVAL ARE LOOKING FOR A GIRL CALLED LADYBUG"  
CHOTOMATTE"  
I SAID WALKING OVER TO NEARBY BAKERY SHOP NOW KID AS YOU WERE SAYING?"  
HE ASKED APPEARING IN THE WINDOW ARM'S FOLDED  
WELL ME MY RIVAL AND OUR TEAM ARE LOOKING FOR A GIRL"  
HER NAME IS LADYBUG/MARINETTE HER HAIR WAS DARK AS NIGHT AND HERE EYES"  
IS THAT HER?"  
HE ASKED TURNING AROUND POINTING TO MARINETTE  
WHO WAS 19 FEET FROM THIS PLACE  
YUP THAT WOULD BE HER"  
I SAID DUMBFOUNDED  
WELL THEN TIME TO SAVE HER"  
I SAID WALKING OVER TO HER  
LEANING DOWN IT WAS GIRL  
SHE WAS a HALF FRENCH (BY HER FATHER'S SIDE)  
AND HALF CHINESE (BY HER MOTHER'S SIDE) teenage girl with medium-length darkish-blue hair with some blue reflections that is always seen tied back in two pigtails and bluebell eyes.[She also has light freckles on both sides and the bridge of her nose. She is also shown to stand at an average height.  
wears a dark gray blazer with rolled-up sleeves; the inside of the blazer is lined in white with pink polka dots and it has black trimming. Underneath, she wears a white t-shirt with black stitching and a flower design below the collar. The design itself has pink flowers and black leaves. She wears pink rolled up jeans and pink ballet flats with dark red soles. She wears eyeliner around her eyes and HAD BLACK EARINGS AND WEAR a light pink purse with a thin black strap over her right shoulder.  
COME ON LET'S TAKE YOU HOME"  
ISAID PICKING HER UP DISNEY PRINCESS STYLE  
LITTLE DID I KNOW I WAS BEING WATCHED  
UH CHATNOIR SIR I HAVE BAD NEWS"  
WHAT IS IT DID HAWKMOTH OR MAYURA FIND HER?"  
NOPE VIPERION DID"  
HE HALF MUTTERED HALF WHISPERED  
VIPERION WHAT WHERE DID HE FIND HER?"  
HE ASKED SHOUTING IN ANGER  
UHH 5 MILES AWAY FROM THE BAKERY?"  
I'LL BE THERE SOON"  
HE SAID GRITTING HIS TEETH HANGING UP  
MEANWHILE I WAS STILL HOLDING HER IN MY ARMS KNOCKING ON THE DOOR  
WHEN TWO PEOPLE CAME ONE WAS A FAT MAN EVEN FATTER THEN GARFIELD  
HE HAD SHORT BROWN HAIR AND BROWN FACIAL HAIR  
THE OTHER WAS A LADY WHO LOOKED SIMILAR TO HER BUT OLDER AND SHORT HAIR  
IS THIS YOUR DAUGHTER?"  
I ASKED HOLDING HER UP  
SHE SLOWLY NODDED HER HEAD  
YOU CAN GO NOW"  
HE SAID ABOUT TO SHUT THE DOOR IN MY FACE  
UNTIL I TURNED AROUND TO SEE ANOTHER BOY  
AMING A FLYING SIDEKICK SENDING ME FLYING  
LUCKILY I STUCK THE LANDING  
THE WARRIOR CHARGED AT ME  
I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY LADY"  
HE SAID SWING HIS STAFF AT ME BUT HE STOPPED  
AND TOSSED HIS BOSTAFF TO THE OTHER BOY  
AND STARTED THROWING PUNCHES AND KICKS AT ME  
IS THIS HOW FRENCH BOY'S SAY THANK YOU NOW A DAYS?"  
I ASKED BLOCKING HIS ATTACKS  
ACTUALLY WE STILL SAY MERCI"  
ANOTHER BOY SAID HIDING BEHIND ANOTHER BOY  
HE WAS WEARING a gold and dark brown mask that covers up most of his head, with the exception of his eyes, mouth and nose, ears, and hair. The Monkey Miraculous gains five black squares on the back once inhabited by Xuppu and is the division between Kim's hair His hair BECAME one spike on the top of his head, resembling a fire as his hair becomes toned red and orange, brown at the roots. Kim's suit resembles that of a track suit, being separated in two. His top piece is a light brown and at the center covering his stomach and pectorals is a light tan-ish color. A golden zipper rests at the base of the top, just underneath the collar of his suit. He HAD black shoulder pads that extend down to his upper arm with golden borders. He wears gloves that extend off of his suit. They are golden at his fingers, dark brown at his wrist, light brown at the rest and have tan cuffs. A golden belt with a dark brown buckle and brown spots on either side of his hips rests at his waist, separating the top from the bottom. At the back of his belt is a rope attached to a hook with a golden tip that resembles the tail of a monkey. His pants are all light brown like the top, however, at his calves, there is a dark brown section with gold borders. His boots are similar to his gloves, extending away from the body.  
there is a division between his big toe and the rest of his foot. His soles reach up to the top of his foot and are golden, with brown highlights and the cuffs of his boots are golden. He carries a Ruyi Jingu Bang with gold on either end.  
UNTIL I HAD NO CHOICE I USED MY SIDE KICK KNOCKING HIM TO THE GROUND  
RIGHT IN FRONT OF THEM AFTER LOOKING HE GOT DOWN ON HIS KNESS  
I'M I'M SO SORRY"  
I FAILED YOU MR AND MRS DUPAINCHENG  
HE SAID CRYING MY EYE'S FLASHED FROM DARK BLUE BACK TO GREEN  
I'D LOVE TO STAY BUT I GOTTA HEAD HOME"  
AND BTW THAT'S ANOTHER POINT FOR VIPERION&LUKACOUFFAIN AU REVOIR"  
I SAID WALKING HOME WITH A VICTORIOUS SMUG SNAKE LIKE SMIRK ON MY FACE  
IT'S GETTING LATE I BETTER HEAD HOME"  
ADIEU"  
I SAID ABOUT TO LEAP AWAY UNTIL HER DAD GRABBED MY TAIL"  
FAILED WHAT DO YOU MEAN FAILED?"  
WELL WHILE YOU WERE AKUMATIZED I PROMISED HER MOM I'D SAVE/PROTECT HER"  
BUT I COULDN'T FIND HER SO I FAILED"  
YOU'RE WRONG CHATNOIR YOU DID NOT FAIL"  
AND MY WIFE IS RIGHT IT WAS MY FAULT YOUR STILL ALWAYS WELCOME HERE"  
YES I DID BUT I WON'T FAIL AGAIN I PROMISE"  
I SAID LEAPING AWAY BACK HOME  
I LEAPED THREW THE WINDOW LANDING FACE FIRST ON MY BED  
EVERYBODY ELSE WAS ASLEEP SO I STEALTHY WALKED TO THE BATHROOM  
AFTER BRUSHING MY TEETH I JUMPED INTO MY BED AND TRIED TO FALL ASLEEP  
AFTER SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY I WAS OVER BY KIM'S LOCKER  
YOU STUPID MONKEY"  
I SAID PUNCHING HIM IN THE FACE  
IT WAS SO HARD IT SLAMMED HIM AGAINST HIS LOCKER  
HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHERE SHE WAS?"  
I'M SORRY IT NEVER CROSSED MY MIND"  
I DON'T CARE"  
I SAID PICKING HIM UP BY HIS SHIRT GETTING INTO HIS FACE  
SHE RELAX KITTY AT LEAST MARINETTE IS SAFE"  
NOBODY ASKED YOU COUFFAIN"  
I SAID DROPPING KIM ON HIS BUTT  
TURNING AROUND FOLDING MY ARM'S LEANING AGAINST MY LOCKER  
THE POINT IS THAT SHE'S SAFE"  
HE SAID ROLLING HIS EYES  
WHATEVER"  
I SAID WALKING OUT THE DOOR DOWN THE STAIRS TO MY LIMO  
MARINETTE RAN AFTER ME  
WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU PROMISED?"  
WHILE WHEN YOU'RE FATHER GOT AKUMATIZED I MADE A PROMISE TO YOU'RE MOM"  
THAT I'D ALLWAYS BE THERE TO PROTECT YOU BUT I COULDN'T FIND YOU"  
AND I'M SUPOSE TO BE THE BEST TRACKER OF TEAM"  
I'LL SEE YOU LATER"  
I SAID GETTING INTO MY LIMO DRIVING HOME  
WHEN I GOT HOME I WENT UP TO MY ROOM THROWING MY BAGG AGAINST THE WALL  
IT'S TIME TO TRANSFORM"  
PLAGGCHATNOIR  
MIRACULOUS PRISM POWER  
CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAWS OUT"  
I SHOUTED TRANSFORMING INTO CHATNOIR LEAPING OUT THE WINDOW  
I RAN ACROSS THE ROOFTOPPS  
I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN AGAIN I'LL JUST HAVE TO BE BETTER"  
I CAN'T LOSE HER TO THAT SNAKE MAYBE MASTERFU CAN HELP ME"  
I SAID LEAPING IN THE DIRECTION OF HIS HOUSE  
LITTLE DID I KNOW I WAS BEING WATCHED  
I FINALLY MADE IT TO MASTER FU'S PLACE  
HUH CHATNOIR WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
HE ASKED CONFUSED I NEED A POWER BOOST"  
SURE WHICH KIND?"  
A LOCATION POWER BOOST"  
HUH A LOCATION POWER BOOST WHY?"  
HE ASKED CONFUSED  
I COULDN'T FIND LADYBUG LAST NIGHT"  
I PROMISED HER PARENTS I WILL ALWAYS SAVE/PROTECT HER"  
BUT I COULDN'T FIND HER I LOOKED EVERYWHERE FOR HER"  
ARE YOU SURE?"  
WELL OR SO I THOUGHT"  
THEN WHO DID FIND HER?"  
HUMPH LUKA"  
I MUTTERED FOLDING MY ARM'S  
WHERE WAS SHE?"  
19 FT AWAY FROM THE DUPAINCHENG BAKERY"  
HOW DID VIPERION FIND HER?"  
I DON'T KNOW I DIDN'T ASK HER"  
SO DO YOU HAVE ANY SPELLS IN THE BOOK TO HELP ME?"  
I ASKED IMPATIENTLY  
SORRY CHATNOIR BUT I DON'T"  
WELL COMING HERE WAS A WAIST OF TIME LATER MASTER FU"  
I SAID GETTING UP AND RUNNING OUT THE DOOR SLAMMING IT SHUT  
LEAPING BACK TO MY HOUSE  
MASTERFU JUST SIGHED  
I LEAPED THREW THE WINDOW LANDING NINJA STYLE ON MY BED  
SOME HELP HE IS"  
I MUMBLED TO MYSELF RUNNING  
AND LEAPING FROM ROOFTOP TO ROOFTOP I'VE BEEN DOING IT FOR HOURS  
BEFORE I MADE MY WAY TO THE PARK I JUMPED OFF A BUILDING  
LANDING NINJA STYLE ON THE GROUND  
I HATE THAT SNAKE"  
I SAID PUNCHING A TREE IN ANGER KNOCKING IT DOWN  
FORTUNATELY IT WAS NIGHT SO NOBODY WAS THERE OR SO I THOUGHT  
TURNS OUT NATHANIEL WAS THERE TOO HE WAS WORKING ON ANOTHER COMIC  
WHEN ANOTHER GUY DRESSED IN A YELLOW SKINTIGHT SPANDEX NINJASUIT  
CREPT UP ON NATHANIEL AND GRABBED HIM HE.."  
HE SAID BEFORE HE COVERED HIS MOUTH WITH HIS HAND  
MY EARS STARTED FLAPPING UP AND DOWN  
GASP NATHANIEL"  
I SAID RUNNING OFF IN THE DIRECTION WHERE HE WAS  
I CHARGED AT HIM KICKING HIM AWAY FROM NATHANIEL  
HUH CHATNOIR YOU'RE ALIVE?"  
IT WAS AN ILUSSION DONE BY LILA HAWKMOTH AKUMATIZED HER"  
NOW RUN ALONG HOME YOU'LL BE SAFE THIER"  
I SAID STANDING IN BETWEEN THEM TAKING MY FIGHTING STANCE  
OK THANKS AGAIN CHATNOIR"  
HE SAID RUNNING AWAY  
NO NATHANIEL THANK YOU"  
I WHISPERED SMILING TO MYSELF AS I RAN BACK HOME FEELING MUCH BETTER  
THE NEXT DAY  
HEY GUYS"  
I SAID WALKING OVER TO THEM  
HEY ADRIEN"  
KIM SAID  
KIM LOOK ABOUT LAST NIGHT I'M REALLY SORRY I BLAMED YOU"  
SO ARE WE STILL FRIENDS?"  
I ASKED HOPEFULLY  
OF COURSE ADRIEN"  
HE SAID PLAYFULLY SLUGGING MY SHOULDER  
REALLY?"  
OF COURSE ADRIEN"  
WE'RE MIRACULOUS BOYS THESE THINGS HAPPEN"  
KIM SAID WITH A SHRUG  
THANKS KIM SO DO YOU REMEMBER HOW VIPERION FOUND HER?"  
TBH I HAVE NO IDEA HOW"  
DO YOU THINK IT COULD BE ANOTHER ONE OF HIS POWERS?"  
NINO ASKED  
SPEAKING OF WHICH WHERE IS MARINETTE ANYWAYS?"  
I ASKED THERE WAS A LONG AWKWARD SILENCE IN THE HALLWAYS  
AS NINO AND KIM BOTH EXCHANGED NERVOUS LOOKS  
THAT'S WHEN MAX WALKED UP TO US HEY MAX"  
HEY ADRIEN WHAT'S WRONG WITH NINO AND KIM?"  
I DON'T KNOW "  
I ASKED THEM WHERE MARINETTE WAS"  
SUDDENLY MAX HAD THE SAME NERVOUS LOOK THEY HAD  
UH ARE YOU GUY'S ALRIGHT?"  
I ASKED A CONFUSED LOOK ON MY FACE  
I FINNALY REALIZED WHAT WAS GOING  
PLEASE DON'T TELL ME SHE'S WITH HIM?"  
ALL 3 OF EXCHANGED NERVOUSLY LOOKS WELL"  
I GRITTED MY TEETH  
AND CLEANCHED MY FISTS IN ANGER  
LUUUUUUUUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"  
I SHOUTED MY FACE TURNING RED WITH A NOT AT ALL JEALOUS RAGE  
LUKA AKA THE SILENCER STBKA VIPERION & ODIE'S P.O.V  
MEANWHILE BACK ON MY HOUSEBOAT I WAS IN MY ROOM  
WITH MARINETTE TALKING OUR PLANS LATER  
WHEN I HEARD A KNOCK ON THE DOOR  
IT WAS MY MOM HEY KIDS DONT MIND ME"  
JUST THOUGHT YOU'D LIKE SOME SNACKS"  
THATS WHEN WE LOOKED UP TO SEE SOME FALL THREW THE ROOF LANDING NINJA STYLE IN FRONT OF US  
IT WAS CHATNOIR  
OH DON'T MIND IF I DO"  
HE SAID TAKING ONE OF THEM  
MOM  
OH IT'S FINE HELP YOU'RE SELF CHATNOIR"  
SO WHAT BRINGS YOU ABOARD LIBERTY?"  
WELL MY BOY ADRIEN'S BEEN LOOKING FOR AND ASKED ME TO TAKE HER HOME"  
ALSO TO REMIND YOUR SON THAT MARINETTE IS ADRIEN'S GIRL NOT HIS"  
HE SAID GETTING IN MY FACE  
SCOOPING HER UP IN HIS ARMS  
LEAPING BACK UP THREW THE HOLE  
I WATCHED WITH CLEANCHED FISTS AND GRITTED TEETH DAMNIT"  
I MUTTERED UNDER MY BREATH  
I'M GOING FOR A WALK LATER MOM"  
I SAID GETTING OF MY BED HEADING FOR THE DOOR WHEN MY MOM STOPPED ME POINTING AT THE ROOF OH RIGHT ISAID GETTING ON MY BED  
CLIMBING OUT THREW THE HOLE IN THE WINDOW  
SASS VIPERION MIRACULOUS CRYSTAL POWER SCAAAAAAAAAALES SLITTHER"  
I SAID TRANSFORMING INTO VIPERION LEAPING AWAY AFTER THEM  
I COUGHT UP TO THEM TWO BLOCKS FROM HER FAMILY BAKERY  
YOU'RE NOT WINNING THIS ROUND KITTY"  
I SAID LEAPING INTO THE AIR AMING A FLYING SIDEKICK AT HIS FACE  
OH NO YOU DON'T DON'T YOU BLAME THIS ON ME YOU STARTED IT"  
OH REALLY?"  
HE ASKED GETTING IN MY FACE  
YEAH MARINETTE IS MY LADY/PRINCESS SO BACK OFF SNAKEBOY"  
ISAID KICKING HIM IN THE STOMACH  
NOT GOING TO HAPPEN KITTY"  
VIPERION SAIDBACK UP TO HIS FEET  
TAKING HIS FIGHTING STANCE  
CHATNOIR VIPERION THAT IS ENOUGH FOR NOW"  
WAYYZE SAID FLYING OVER TO US  
YOUR RIGHT I HAVE A PHOTOSHOOT  
IN A FEW MINUTES WE CAN FIGHT LATER"  
ISAID DETRANSFORMING HEADING TO THE PARK  
AND WAITED FOR VICTOR SHOWED UP  
BUT A FEW HOURS LATER IT WAS GETTING LATE  
AND HE WAS NOWHERE TO BE SEEN  
I HOPE HAWKMOTH DIDN'T GET HIM"  
I SAID OPENING UP MY JACKET LETTING PLAGG OUT  
I TOOK OUT SOME CAMMENBERT  
AND TOSSED IT TO HIM MAYBE HE'S LATE OR GOT SICK?"  
PLAGG SUGGESTED  
OR KIDNAPPED TIME TO TRANSFORM PLAGG"  
PLAGG CHAT....."  
ACTUALLY THERE WAS SLIGHT CHANGE IN PLANS"  
I TURNED AROUND TO SEE VIPERION STANDING THERE ARM'S CROSSED  
WHAT DO YOU WANT SNAKEBOY?"  
OH DID I FORGET TO TELL YOU YOUR PHOTOSHOOT IS CANCELED"  
WHAT DO YOU MEAN CANCELED?"  
I ASKED FOLDING MY ARMS GIVING HIM A SUSPICIOUS GLARE  
YOU'RE CAMERA GUY VICTOR DIDN'T SHOW UP  
DO YOU THINK IT WAS AN AKUMA AND IT'S VINCENT?"  
I ASKED CROSSING MY ARMS  
HE DROPPED THE TEASING GIVING ME A CONFUSED LOOK  
EH AKUMA?"  
YOU REMBER WHEN YOUR MOM WAS AKUMATIZED?"  
YEAH SO WHAT?"  
AND SEEING THE LITTLE BLACK BUTTERFLY?"  
YEEEESSS?"  
THAT'S AN AKUMA"  
WHOA"  
HE SAID SURPRISED YUP"  
TIME TO TRANSFORM"  
PLAGG CHATNOIR MIRACULOUS  
PRISMPOWER CLAWS OUT"  
NO DOUBT MAYURA IS SOMEWHERE CLOSE BY"  
SNAKEBOY YOU TAKE RIGHT SIDE I'LL TAKE THE LEFT SIDE"  
RIGHT"  
VIPERION SAID NODDING HIS HEAD  
AFTER I CALL MY FATHER"  
I SAID TAKING OUT MY CAT PHONE  
YOU'RE CALLING YOUR DADDY SEAROUSLY?"  
I DO HAVE TO TELL HIM VINCENT ISN'T HERE"  
I SAID TAPPING ON HIS NUMBER  
BUT INSTEAD OF HIM IT WAS NATALIE  
HELLO MA'AM ADRIEN ASKED ME TO TELL YOU VINCENT ISN'T HERE?"  
WHAT DO YOU MEAN VINCENT ISN'T THERE?"  
SHE ASKED IN HER USUAL MONOTONE VOICE  
WELL ADRIEN WAITED HOURS FOR HIM TO SHOW UP BUT HE DIDN'T"  
CAN YOU TELL HIS FATHER ADRIEN TOLD ME THIS"  
RIGHT AWAY CHATNOIR"  
THANKS BYE"  
I SAID HANGING UP THE PHONE RETRACTING IT  
WELL I GOTTA GO LATER"  
I SAID LEAPING BACK HOME  
NATHANEAL/EVILLUSTRATOR'S P.O.V.  
MEANWHILE BACK AT THE SCHOOL NINO ALYA  
EVERYBODY ELSE ALREADY WENT HOME  
SO NOW IT WAS JUST ME AND MARINETTE  
I QUIETLY WALKED OVER TO HER  
TAPPING HER ON THE SHOULDER  
NATHANAËL?"  
SHE ASKED IN A WHISPERED VOICE  
HEY MARI WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?"  
SORRY I THOUGHT ADRIEN COULD WALK ME HOME"  
GUESS I WAS WRONG"  
WELL MAYBE I COULD WALK YOU HOME THEN?"  
I ASKED BLUSHING  
SURE"  
MARINETTE SAID TAKING MY HAND  
I SMILED HELPING HER UP  
SO YOU REMBER GETTING AKUMATIZED NOW?"  
YEAH AND I'M SORRY FOR BREAKING INTO YOUR ROOM AND ATTACKING YOU"  
IT'S OK IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT YOU WERE AKUMATIZED YOU HAD NO CHOICE"  
ACTUALLY I DID"  
I SAID LOWERING MY HEAD IN REGRET  
WHAT?"  
SHE ASKED A LOOK OF HORROR APPEARING ON HER FACE  
YEAH I WANTED TO WAIT UNTIL YOU CAME BUT HE DID SOMETHING TO ME"  
THAT MADE MY ARM MOVE ON IT'S OWN"  
WAIT HE DID WHAT?"  
YEAH MY HAND STARTED MOVING ALL BY ITSELF"  
SO I TOLD HIM THAT WILL TAKE YOURS AND ADRIEN'S MIRACULOUS"  
WAIT YOU KNOW ABOUT US BEING...."  
LADYBUG AND CHATNOIR YUP I FOUND OUT AFTER MEETING ORIKKO"  
WAIT WHEN WAS THAT?"  
WHEN I RIVER DANCED OVER TO YOU  
OH YEAH WHEN YOU FIRST USED THE ROOSTER MIRACULOUS"  
I GUESS YOUR RIGHT"  
HUH RIGHT ABOUT WHAT?"  
ME BEING LIKE CLOHÉ I COMPLETELY IGNORED YOUR FEELINGS FOR ME"  
YEAH YOU DID DID YOU REALLY MEAN WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT MY INVITATION?"  
BEFORE SHE COULD AWNSER SOMEBODY JUMPED DOWN FROM ON TOP OF A TREE  
IT WAS ONE OF THOES NINJAS FROM LAST MONDAY  
I TOOK OUT MY PEN READY TO FIGHT  
I'M SORRY MARINETTE"  
I SAID DRAWING A GLASS SQUARE CAGE  
IT'S OK NATHANIËL I UNDERSTAND"  
BUT INSTEAD OF ATTACKING HE SPOKE  
ARE YOU SICK OF THAT MODDLE BOY STEALING YOUR GIRL  
LITTLE DID WE BOTH KNOW THAT WHILE WE TALKED CHATNOIR FREED HER  
SHE RAN AWAY  
HE SAID EYES GLOWING GREEN THE SAME COLOR OF MINE  
HE TURNED INTO A STREAK OF YELLOW LIGHT AND WENT INTO MY BODY  
STARTED DOING SOME NINJA LIKE HANDSIGNS  
KURISUTOFAA NASANIERU HIMUTSUJOGRESSETSUNOJUTSU"  
WE BOTH SAID EYES GLOWING TURQUOISE THE SAME COLOR AS MINE  
HE TURNED INTO A STREAK OF YELLOW LIGHT AND WENT INTO MY BODY  
WE BOTH SAID A FEW MINUTES LATER THE BOND WAS COMPLETE  
WHOA WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?"  
DNA DIGITAL BONDING IT'S HOW GARFIELD AND ODIE BONDED WITH MATT&TK"  
COOL"  
YUP BUT TO BAD SHE ESCAPED"  
WHAT?"  
I ASKED SHOUTING IN CONFUSION AND ANGER  
YEAH SHE MUST HAVE BEEN FREED WHILE WE WERE BONDING  
CHIKUSHŌ"  
CHIKUSHŌ"  
I SAID TWIRLING MY PEN GETTING READY TO FIGHT"  
MATSU"  
I SAID STOPPING HIM  
NANI?"  
I WANNA SEE JUST HOW GOOD HE IS"  
I NODDED AND PUT MY PEN AWAY  
WE BOTH BOWED BEFORE TAKING OUR FIGHTING STANCES  
I SMIRKED GIVING HIM THE BRING IT ON HAND GESTURE  
BUT INSTEAD OF ATTACKING RIGHT AWAY HE TOOK OUT HIS PHONE WENT ON YOUTUBE AND TYPED IN A THEME SONG TO AN ANIME ONCE IT STARTED

HE CHARGED FULL SPEED AT ME THEN LEAPED INTO THE AIR  
AMING A FLYING SIDE KICK AT ME I GRABBED HIS FOOT  
THEN TOSSED HIM OVER MY SHOULDER  
BUT HE LANDED NEXT I SLAMMED THE BACK OF MY FIST INTO HIS FIST  
OR AT LEAST I TRIED TO HE WAS TO FAST  
AND GRABBED MY FIST AND KNEED ME IN THE STOMACH  
WHAT POWER RANGERS SEASON IS THAT MOVE FROM?"  
HE ASKED INTRIGUED  
NONE"  
AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYEE"  
I SAID SNAPSIDEKICKING HIM IN THE FACE  
SEE YOU LATER KITTY"  
HE SAID WALKING AWAY


	2. A TRIP TO THE CAT MUSEUM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN THIS CHAPTER THEY MEET GARFIELD AND ONE OF THE STARVING NINJAS

ADRIEN/CHATNOIR'S P.O.V.  
NOW BE SURE TO HAVE YOUR PARENTS SIGN THESE PERMISSION SLIPPS FOR THE FIELD TRIP TO THE LUVRE  
THIS SATURDAY ANY QUESTIONS  
YES ADRIEN?"  
IS IT OK IF I BRING ALONG A FRIEND?"  
SURE ADRIEN"  
YES"  
WHO DO YOU HAVE IN MIND ADRIEN?"  
NINO ASKED WHISPERING INTO MY EAR  
OH JUST A CERTAIN FANBOY OF MINE"  
I SAID A CHATNOIR SMIRK ON MY FACE WAYHEM/CHIOTORANGE'S P.O.V.  
MEANWHILE BACK AT MY HOUSE I WAS IN MY ROOM REMEMBERING THE FIRST TIME I HELPED CHATNOIR WHEN BARKK FLEW OVER TO ME HOLDING UP MY PHONE WAYHEM PHONE FOR..........."  
BUT SHE HAD NO NEED TO FINISH  
I JUMPED OFF MY BED  
AND RAN TO AWNSER  
HEY ADRIEN"  
HEY WAYHEM ME AND MY CLASS ARE GOING TO THE LOUVRE WANNA COME?" WHEN WHAT TIME AND DAY?"  
UHH SATURDAY AT 7:00"  
SURE I'LL ASK MY MOM"  
GREAT BYE"  
I SAID HANGING UP  
BYE"  
I SAID HANGING UP SQUEEEE GOING TO THE LOUVRE WITH THE ADRIEN AGRESTE/CHATNOIR  
THIS IS GOING TO BE SO AWESOME"  
YOU STILL HAVE TO ASK YOUR MOM"  
BARKK REMINDED  
RIGHT HEY MOM IS IT OK IF I GO TO THE LUVRE WITH ADRIEN ON SATURDAY?"  
WHICH SATURDAY?"  
THIS SATURDAY AT 15:00"  
YES YOU CAN"  
THANKS MOM"  
I TOOK OUT MY PHONE AND VIDEO CALLED HIM  
HEY ADRIEN MY MOM SAID YES"  
THAT'S GREAT WAYHEM SEE YOU THERE OH AND YOU SHOULD BRING GARFIELD COMICS"  
HUH GARFIELD COMICS?"  
YUP GARFIELD COMICS FROM THE PAST DECADES"  
UH THAT MEANS HE'S ASKING WHY WE HAVE TO BRING THEM ACTUALLY"  
NINO SAID  
OH"  
HMM TBH I DON'T KNOW"  
DO YOU THINK IT COULD BE  
AN AKUMATIZED GARFIELD FAN?"  
NATHANIËL ASKED WHISPERING INTO HER EAR  
FRIDAY NIGHT  
I WAS BUSY GETTING READY  
THE NEXT DAY I BROUGHT ALONG MY MIRACULOUS JUST IN CASE  
ADRIEN NEEDED ME AS WELL AS MY GARFIELD BOOKS I RAN DOWNSTAIRS  
NATHANAËL/EVILLUSTRATOR'S P.O.V.  
HEY MARINETTE"  
GGGH"  
HE SAID A NERVOUS LOOK  
ON HIS FACE  
HEY NATHAN WOULD YOU MIND  
IF I SAT NEXT TO YOU?"  
MARINETTE ASKED  
BLUSHING  
OFCOURSE NOT MARINETTE"  
I SAID SCOOTHING OVER TO MAKE ROOM FOR HER I LOOKED UP AT ADRIEN  
HE WAS CARYING 25 GARFIELD BOOKS  
IN HIS BAG  
UH DUDE?"  
WHAT?"  
I ASKED TRYING TO STAY CALM  
THERE IS ANOTHER SEAT NEXT TO MARINETTE"  
NINO SAID POINTING TO  
THE RIGHT OF HER  
OH HEH RIGHT"  
I SAID SITTING DOWN  
TALK ABOUT A DUMBBLOND"  
HE MUTTERED HIS FACE  
STILL BURIED IN HIS BOOK  
I SHOT HIM MY ANGRY CHATNOIR GLARE  
ON THE WAY THERE ME AND HIM WERE READING OUR GARFIELD BOOKS  
I WAS READING GARFIELD'S PET FORCE TURNS OUT WE WERE THE ONLY  
ONE'S WHO DID BRING GARFIELD BOOK'S ALONG WITH US ON THE BUS  
NATHANAËL/EVILLUSTRATOR'S P.O.V. THE BUS CAME TO A SCREECHING HALT WHAT WAS THAT?"  
ADRIEN ASKED FREAKED OUT  
A BUMP IN THE ROAD?"  
I SAID IN A DUH TONE  
HUH DOES THIS HAPPEN OFTEN?"  
MORE TIMES THEN I CAN COUNT"  
I SAID STANDING UP  
LOOKS LIKE WE'RE HERE"  
ADRIEN SAID HELPING MARINETTE UP  
AFTER YOU LITTLE LADY-_^"  
I SAID WINKING AT HER ADRIEN GRITTED HIS TEETH AT ME EVERYBODY OUT"  
HE SHOUTED VERY VERY LOUDLY  
NOT......YOU"  
HE SAID GRABBING ME BY MY HOOD  
WHAT DO YOU WANT?"  
YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE DON'T YOU?"  
THAT DEPENDS WHAT ARE YOU  
TALKING ABOUT?"  
THAT WE'RE CHATNOIR AND LADYBUG"  
YUP I FOUND OUT AFTER THE REAWAKENING OF THE 12 NOBALE ANIMALS OF THE CHINESE ZODIAC" THÈO WAS WAITING RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE BUSS READY TO GREET US GREETINGS AND WELCOME  
I'LL BE YOUR TOUR GUID SO  
IF THAT'S EVERYBODY LET'S GET STARTED"  
ACTUALLY THERE IS ONE MORE"  
ALYA SAID  
OH THEN WHERE IS HE?"  
HE STILL ON THE BUS DOING HIS HAIR"  
OH HE MUST BE A CAT THEN"  
UHH........"  
THERE WAS A VERY LONG AWKWARD SILENCE

THAT'S WHEN ALL OF US TURNED OUR ATTENTION OVER TO THE ENTRANCE

https://youtu.be/Eo-KmOd3i7s  
HAHAHAHA MĀ MĀ KOKO NI WA NANI GA ARIMASU KA?"  
HAHAHAHA WELL WELL WELL  
WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?"  
THÉO ASKED CROSSING HIS ARMS A HINT OF INTRIGUE IN HIS VOICE  
AND IN HIS SMIRK HEY GUYS"  
HEY ADRIEN"  
SORRY I'M LATE I FORGOT TO DO MY HAIR THIS MORNING YOU'LL UNDERSTAND IF YOU WERE"

SO UH IS THAT EVERYBODY?"  
I ASKED THE BOY NODDED HIS HEAD  
GREAT THIS WAY FOLKS"  
NATHANIËL/EVILLUSTRATOR'S P.O.V.  
(GARFIELD AND FREINDS SEASON 1 INTRO  
https://youtu.be/Q174uMX86xM)  
HEY DOSE ANYBODY ELSE HEAR  
SOME STRANGE MUSIC?"  
ADRIEN ASKED  
STRANGE MUSIC?"  
NINO ASKED GIVING HIM  
A CONFUSED LOOK  
HEY UH EXCUSE ME THEO  
HMM?"  
THEO ASKED TURNING AROUND  
DOSE THAT SONG EVER PLAY HERE?"  
ALL THE TIME WHY DO YOU ASK?"  
WELL BECAUSE FOR SOME REASON  
AS SOON AS YOU SAID THIS WAY FOLKS THAT MUSIC STARTED PLAYING  
WOULD BE OK IF WERE TO PLAY IT ON MY PHONE?"  
BOY IT WOULD BE AN INSULT TO CAT'S  
IF YOU DIDN'T"  
HE SAID WITH HALF EYES SQUINTED SMIRK  
SO ADRIEN TOOK OUT HIS PHONE TYPED IN THE NAME OF THE VIDEO  
TAPPED ON THE VIDEO  
OHHHHH THAT MUSIC  
YEAH NOW I HEAR IT"  
THE ONLY BEAUTIFUL MUSIC  
I CAN HEAR IS YOU MARINETTE"  
LUKA SAID  
BUT MARINETTE DIDN'T HEAR HIM  
HEY NATHANAËL WHATCHA DRAWING?"  
SEE FOR YOURSELF"  
HE SAID HOLDING UP HIS SKETCH PADD  
IT WAS HER AS LADYBUG  
AND HIM AS THE EVILLUSTRATOR  
DRAWN IN THE GARFIELD STYLE  
IT LOOKS GREAT NATHANAËL"  
MARINETTE SAID  
THANKS"  
SUMIMASEN GA SOREHA  
WATASHITACHI GA KO GURŪPU NI WAKARETE JIKANDE WA ARIMASEN?"  
EXCUSE ME BUT ISN'T IT TIME WE SPLIT UP INTO SMALL GROUPS?"  
ADRIEN ASKED COMING IN BETWEEN THEM  
THÈO/COPYCAT& GARFIELD'S P.O.V.  
HE LOOKED UP AT HIM GIVING HIM  
AN ANGRY GLARE  
THE RED HAIRED BOY  
GRITTED HIS TEETH IN ANGER  
OH RIGHT"  
GREAT I'LL GO WITH MARINETTE"  
HE SAID HOOKING HIS ARM THROUGH HERS LIKE A GENTLEMAN  
THE SON OF POISON IVY QUICKLY PULLED HER TWORDS HIS SIDE  
AU CONTRAIRE KITTY  
SHE'S WITH ME"  
IN YOUR DREAMS SKETCH BOY  
SHE'S COMING WITH ME  
AND DON'T CALL ME KITTY"  
HE SAID PULLING HER BACK TWORDS HIM SMILING EVEN HARDER  
UH NO SHE'S COMING WITH ME"  
EVERYBODY WATCHED AS THE TWO BOYS PLAYED TUG OF WAR WITH HER  
WATASHI NO HAKUBUTSUKAN  
KARA DETE KUDASAI.

LET GO OF HER RIGHT NOW  
OR I'LL RIP YOUR ARM'S OFF"  
THEY BOTH SHOUTED GETTING  
INTO EACHOTHER'S FACE  
OR ALL OF US COULD BE IN THE SAME  
GROUP?"  
THE GIRL SUGGESTED  
OH THAT'S RIGHT I ALMOST FORGOT TO EXSPLAIN THE RULES YOU MIGHT WANT WRIGHT THEM DOWN"  
OK RULE ONE HEY WHERE'D  
THE SON OF POISONIVY GO?"  
HE ASKED FRANTICALLY LOOKING  
FROM LEFT TO RIGHT  
LOOKING FOR SOMEONE?"  
WE ALL TURNED AROUND TO SEE A BOY  
HIS SKIN WAS LIGHT PURPLE, and his hair is brushed back while colored orange with purple tips. On his head he has a black beret, and on his face, he has a black butterfly-shaped mask.

HE WORE A WHITE SUIT WITH BLACK STRIPES AND SOLID BLACK LEGS THAT BECOME RED HALFWAY  
DOWN HIS LOWER LEGS. ON HIS CHEST, THERE WAS A BLACK CIRCLE WITH SMALLER RED, YELLOW, AND BLUE CIRCLES INSIDE. HIS COLLAR IS SWAN-NECKED, WITH A RED COLLAR UNDERNEATH. A BLACK DRAWING TABLET IS ATTACHED TO THE BACK OF HIS RIGHT FOREARM. HIS PEN IS SILVER TOWARDS THE TIP, WITH THE END BEING BLACK WITH A RED STRIPE IN THE MIDDLE 

PREPARE YOUR SELF KITTY FOR THIS TIME WE SHALL DEFEAT YOU AND YOUR KIND  
KAKUGOWOKIMERU KITI KONOAIDA, WATASHITACHI WA ANATA TO ANATA  
NO SHURUI O UCHI MAKASHIMASU"  
I SAID POINTING AT HIM  
AHAHAHA BAKA NI NARANAIDE KUDASAI  
DON'T BE STUPID.  
WATASHI NO HAKUBUTSUKAN KARA DETE KUDASAI SEISHIKINA AKUMATIZED FASSHON SAIGAI NO KAPPURU WA, PARI NO MOTTOMO HOTTO DE MOTTOMO SEKUSHĪNA DANSEI NO SŪPĀMOJŪRU O UCHI MAKASHIMASU?"  
A COUPLE OF FORMAL AKUMATIZED FASHION DISASTER'S DEFEAT ME THE HOTTEST AND SEXIEST MALE SUPER MODDLE OF PARIS?"  
HE ASKED FLIPPING HIS HAIR  
MOCKINGLY..... HMMPH I THOUGHT NOT"  
HE SAID WALKING AWAY WITH THE GIRL IN HAND AND THE LATINO BOY RUNNING RIGHT BEHIND HIM GIVING THEM BOTH A BIG THUMBS DOWN BUT HE WAS KICKED OUT OF THE WAY AS HE POISONIVY WALKED OVER TO HER HI THERE"  
HE SAID WITH A GENTLEMANLY BOW KISSING HER HAND  
HEY UH DO YOU HAVE A BATHROOM IN THIS PLACE?"  
I ASKED  
HUH OH YEAH FIRST DOOR ON THE RIGHT"  
THANKS CC"  
HE SAID RUNNING AWAY HEADING TO THE BATHROOM  
YOU'RE WELCOME"  
MSS B I NEED YOU AND YOUR CLASS TO CLOSE YOUR EYES AND DON'T OPEN UNTIL I SAY SO"  
PLAGG CHATNOIR MIRACULOUS PRISM POWER CLAAAAAWS OUT  
GARFIELD AND FRIENDS GARFIELD PRISM POWEEEEEEEER"  
BUT WHEN I LOOKED DOWN I WAS STILL THE SAME WATASHI NO CHIKARA"  
25 MINUTES LATER OK I WAITED LONG ENOUGH" ONE OF THE NINJA DOGS SAID WALKIN OVER TO THE MENS ROOM SLAMMING HIS FIST ON THE BATHROOM DOOR  
HEY YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE  
LONG ENOUGH COME ON OUT SO I CAN KICK YOUR BUTT"  
HEY IT NOT MY FAULT I'M BETTER LOOKING THAN YOU"  
THAT'S IT"  
HE SHOUTED KICKING DOWN THE DOOR  
TIME TO TRANSFORM GUYS"  
THE PUNK ROCKER BOY SAID  
SASS VIPERION MIRACULOUS CRYSTAL POWER SCAAAAAAAAAALES SLITHER WAYYYYZE CARAPACE MIRACULOUS STAR POWER SHELL ON"  
XUPPU ROISINGE MIRACULOUS  
STAR POWER SHOWTIME"  
KALLKI PEGASUS MIRACULOUS STAR POWER FULL GALLOP"  
MIRACULOUS BOY POWER MAKE UP"  
THE GROUP OF BOY'S  
ALL SHOUTED IN UNISON TRANSFORMING  
BUT THE BOY'S BIGGEST FAN JUST RAN AT THE DOOR AND KICKED IT DOWN  
LET ADRIEN GO RIGHT NOW"  
HE SAID POINTING HIS FINGER AT ME  
WHO'S HE?"  
I ASKED CONFUSED  
MINE AND CHATNOIR'S FANCLUB  
SMALL FANCLUB"  
SIGH I KNOW"  
HE MUMBLED TO HIMSELF  
WELL HE'S LOYAL I'LL GIVE HIM THAT  
YOU HAVE NO IDEA"  
HE SAID TAKING OUT A SMALL BOX INSIDE OF IT WAS WHAT LOOKED LIKE A COLLAR HE TOOK IT OUT PUTTING IT AROUND HIS NECK SMIRKING AT ME NEXT THERE WAS A RAY OF LIGHT BROWN LIGHT I SHEALD MY EYES NANI?" BARRRK ZODIAC MIRACULOUS COSMIC POWER ROUGH HOUSE"  
HE SHOUTED SLAMMING HIS FIST INTO HIS LEFT HAND BEFORE PUNCHING THE AIR HE STARTED PLAYING WITH HIS HAIR  
MAKING IT MORE SCRUFFY/DESHEVELED LOOKING  
NEXT HE WAVED HIS HANDS  
IN FRONT OF HIS FACE  
MAKING THE MASK APPEAR  
NEXT WERE HIS GLOVES  
THEN HE DID SOME ACIANT KUNGFU GESTER WITH HIS HANDS  
MAKING HIS GLOVES WHICH WERE YELLOW BEFORE NOW BROWN APPEAR  
AT THE END HE SLAMED HIS FIST INTO HIS OPEN PAULMED HAND  
LIKE MINE AND VIPERION'S HIS EYES STILL TURNED GREEN IT ENDED WITH HIM THROWING A FEW ROUNDHOUSE KICKS MAKING HIS BOOTS APEAR WHICH WERE ALSO NOW BROWN NEXT HIS TAIL APPEARED WHEN HE SPUN AROUND BY PUTTING HIS LEG OR FOOT BEHIND HIS OTHER AND SPUN AROUND BUT UNLIKE MINE THE TAIL LIGHT BROWN THE REAST OF THE BELT WAS WHITE  
BEFORE STRIKING HIS FINAL POSE ANTICIPATION"  
HE SAID CLOSING HIS EYES  
STAY PUT AFTER I ELIMINATE  
THIS TRAITOR I'LL ELIMINATE YOU"  
I SAID SLAMMING HIM HARD AGAINST THE WALL HAH GO AHEAD AND TRY  
COLLAR OF THE LIGHT BROWN DOG  
THE MIRACULOUS MAGICAL BOY WARRIOR OF ANTICIPATION AND LOYALTY I AM CHIOTMARRON  
AND IN THE NAME OF PARIS'S COOLEST HERO CHATNOIR  
I SHALL PUNISH YOU  
HUH I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY"  
I SAID TAKING MY FIGHTING STANCE BEFORE COULD EVEN THROW A PUNCH HE FELT SHARP PAIN IN MY HEAD ARGH  
KONO ITAMI WA NANDESUKA?"  
WHAT IS THIS PAIN?"  
I ASKED MY SELF GETTING SUSPICIOUS  
I WATCHED AS HE RAN OVER TO HIM  
ARE YOU ALRIGHT ADRIEN?"  
YEAH HOW'S NATHANAËL?"  
HE'S IN PAIN IS THAT ONE OF HAWKMOTH'S POWER'S?"  
I DON'T KNOW I NEVER SAW THAT"  
THÉO/COPYCAT& GARFIELD'S P.O.V.  
CHIOTMARRON FETCH THE PEN"  
RIGHT"  
CHATNOIR HEADS UP"  
HE SHOUTED TOSSING THE PENCIL OVER TO HIM  
HEH ARIGATŌ HE SAID SNAPPING IT IN HALF  
LADYBUG NOW"  
HE SHOUTED BUT NOTHING FLEW OUT  
AGAIN?"  
UH ADRIEN IS IT OK IF I?"  
SICKEM CHIOTMARRON"  
RIGHT"  
HE SAID SWINGING HIS FIST AT NATHANAËL/EVILLUSTRATOR  
WHO DOGED TO THE LEFT AND RIGHT AVOIDING HIS ATTACKS  
SWINGING HIS LEG OVER NATHANAËL/EVILLUSTRATOR'S HEAD THEN  
AMING A POWERFULL SNAPSIDEKICK  
TO HIS STOMACH GRITTING HIS TEETH  
HMPH WARUKUNAI KOINU"  
EH?"  
OH THAT MEANS NOT BAD PUPP"  
OH WAIT THE PUNCHES AND KICK OR THE SUIT?"  
ALL3"  
OH WHY THANK YOU"  
HOWEVER YOU MIGHT WANT TO PUT YOUR LEG DOWN"  
HE'S RIGHT"  
ADRIEN SAID NODDING IN AGREEMENT  
OH THANKS FOR TELLING ME"  
THE BOY SAID LOWERING HIS FOOT  
HOWEVER NOT GOOD EITHER"  
HUH BUT WHY NOT IS IT MY FORM  
WAS I TO SLOW?"  
YOU WERE USING YOUR LEGS TO KICK NOT YOUR HIP'S"  
WELL YOU'RE RIGHT ABOUT THAT"  
HAH"  
THE BOY SAID AMING A REVERSE  
AXE KICK AT MY FACE  
WATASHI WA CHĪSANA KONEKO  
no SHŌNEN O MIRU TSUME GA ARIMASU"  
THAT MEANS HE SEE'S THE LITTLE KITTEN BOY HAS CLAWS"  
I TRANSLATED  
AFTER THE FIGHT THE BOY'S EYES RETURNED TO NORMAL SORRY ABOUT THAT GUY'S THOUGHT I'D SLIP INTO SOMETHING MORE.... YOU KNOW?"  
WHO'S THE SON OF POISONIVY?"  
THAT'S NATHANIËL AKA THE EVILLUSTRATOR"  
HEY THAT'S MIGHTY ILLUSTRATOR TO YOU KITTY"  
WHAT ARE YOU CALLED IN FRENCH?"  
LE DESSINATEUR"  
WELL THEN THAT IS WHAT I WILL CALL YOU"  
HE SAID FLICKING HIM ON  
THE FOUR HEAD SMIRKING  
THANKS FOR THE SUIT MARINETTE"  
HE SAID KISSING HER HAND  
UH MARINETTE WHAT DOES HE MEAN BY THAT?" THE BOY ASKED FOLDING HIS ARM'S GLARING AT HER OH UH WELL I YOU SEE"  
YOU REMBER LAST WEEK?"  
YEAH I'M STILL TRYING TO GET THAT SUN DO SHINE SONG OUT OF MY HEAD"  
WELL AFTER THAT I SUGGESTED SHE MAKE REPLICA SUITS FOR THE WHOLE CLASS"  
YEAH MIRACULOUS SUITS FOR NINO ALYA ME LUKA AND WAYHEM AKUMATIZED SUITS FOR NATHANIËL AND THE REAST THE CLASS"  
SO AS I WAS SAYING  
OH THAT'S RIGHT I ALMOST FORGOT TO EXSPLAIN THE RULES YOU MIGHT WANT WRIGHT THEM DOWN"  
OK RULE ONE ANY MUSIC GARFIELD/CAT RELATED ARE ALOUD TO BE PLAYED"  
RULE NUMBER 2 CATSUITS/OTHER COSPLAY SUITS LIKE YOURS  
CAN BE WORN BUT ONLY FOR THE BOYS RULE NUMBER 3 NO SASSING A CAT OR BOYS FROM THE GIRLS THAT'S A CATTHING EXCEPT IF IT'S COMING FROM HIS RIVAL"  
USAGI NO TONBOI MATSUME. KONO BASHO O HANARERU RIVALS WITH BOY'S ORE WA SORERA O WARAWANAI WATASHI NO HAKUBUTSUKAN DE SHŌNEN TO NO TAIRITSU O MOTTE IRU"  
ENGLISH TRANSLATION)  
GET OUT OF MY MUSEUM"  
THEO SAID DEEPENING HIS VOICE  
EVERYBODY LET OUT GASPS OF SHOCK AND SUPRISE

RABBIT TOMBOY. LEAVE THIS PLACE"  
I DO NOT TOLLORATE THOSE OF OF THE OPPOSITE GENDER HAVING RIVALRIES WITH THE BOYS"  
AND NEITHER DID TK" YOU KNOW ABOUT THE DIGITAL WORLD?" THE THE BOY WITH THE RED CAP ASKED CONFUSED HEY RACE YOU TO THE STATUS'S"  
THE BOY SAID  
THE SON OF POISONIVY AND THE OTHER BOY GAVE HIM A SMUG GRIN YOU'RE ON KITTY"  
THEY BOTH SAID  
HEY AREN'T YOU GOING TO STOP HIM?" THE GIRL ASKED WHY WOULD I?"  
BUT YOU SAID?"  
I SAID I DON'T ALOW GIRLS TO DO THAT STUFF WITH HIM BOY'S HOWEVER ARE ALOUD TO BESIDES IT'S BETTER WHEN IT'S BETWEEN GUYS"  
ALRIGHT WHO'S HUNGRY?"  
SO YOU GUYS READY TO LOSE?"  
THE BOY ASKED SMIRKING AT THEM  
ARE YOU?"  
THE SON OF POISONIVY RESPONDED  
SMIRKING BACK AT HIM  
NOPE I'M READY TO WIN"  
SO ARE WE"  
HOW ABOUT WE MAKE A DEAL"  
WHAT KIND OF DEAL THE WINNER  
GET'S TO SIT NEXT TO HER ON THE WAY BACK TO SCHOOL IN CLASS AND LUNCH FOR THE REAST OF THE MONTH"  
DEAL" THE BOY SAID AND THE TWO OF THEM SHOOK HANDS  
AFTER THEY ALL LEFT I TOOK OUT MY CRECENT MOON BROOCH  
GARFIELD MOON PRISSSSM POOOOOOWER"  
I SAID TRYING TO TRANSFORM AGAIN I WALKED OVER TO THE WINDOW WATCHING THEM ALL LEAVE  
HMMM"  
I SAID PUTTING MY SUSPICIOUS  
THINKING FACE ON  
ADRIEN/CHATNOIR'S P.O.V.  
LATER THAT NIGHT ME  
AND THE REAST OF THE MIRACULOUS BOYS INCLUDING KINGMONKEY AND PEGASUS  
WENT BACK TO THE LOURVRE TO CHECK IT OUT  
OK GUY'S WE'RE HERE  
TIME TO TRANSFORM"  
RIGHT"  
THAT SAID NODDING THIER HEADS  
PLAGG CHATNOIR MIRACULOUS MIRACULOUS PRISM POWER CLAAAAAWS OUT"  
BARKK CHIOTMARRON ZODIAC MIRACULOUS PRISM POWER ROUGHHOUSE"  
WAYYZ CARAPACE MIRACULOUS  
STAR POWER SHELLON"  
KALKKI PEGASUS MIRACULOUS  
STAR POWER FULL GALLOP"  
XUPPU KING MONKEY MIRACULOUS  
STAR POWER SHOWTIME  
SASS VIPERION MIRACULOUS  
CRYSTAL POWER SCALES SLITTHER  
MIRACULOUS BOYS POWER MAKEUP"  
WE ALL SHOUTED TRANSFORMING  
WAYHEM/CHIOTMARRON SHOWED ME THE VIDEO OF THĒO  
OPENING THE MUSEUM  
AFTER HOLDING IT UP TO THE CAMERA THE DOORS OPENED GOOD BOY CHIOTMARRON"  
I SAID POUNDING IT WITH HIM  
WALKING IN  
PEGASUS WAS BUSY TRYING TO KEEP KING MONKEY FROM DESTROYING THE WHOLE MUSEUM WE LATER MET THEM OVER BY THE LAKE FROM EARLIER  
HOW'D THE HECK DID THEY GET A LAKE INTO THE MUSEUM?"  
I ASKED A CONFUSED LOOK ON MY FACE  
I DISSAGREE CHANCES OF MOVING A LAKE INTO THE MUSEUM IS 1,000,000,000,000 TO 1"  
HE SAID HOLDING UP HIS CALCULATER  
ARE YOU CALLING CHATNOIR A LIER?"  
CHIOTMARRON ASKED  
PICKING UP PEGASUS BY HIS SUIT GRITTING HIS TEETH GROWING IN ANGER  
HEY I'M JUST SAYING IT'S IMPOSSIBLE"  
DOWNBOY"  
YES SIR"  
CHIOTMARRON SAID GENTLY SETTING HIM DOWN ALSO I NEVER SAID IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE JUST ASKING  
HOW THEY DID IT"  
I EXSPLAINED TO THEM  
OHH SORRY PEGASUS"  
CHIOTMARRON SAID APOLOGISING  
ALTHOUGH IT IS WEIRD THAT THEY WOULD HAVE A LAKE IN A MUSEUM"  
I GUESS WE'LL HAVE TO FIGURE IT OUT WHEN HE TELLS US ABOUT THE LAKE"  
NEXT WE CHECKED OUT THE PAINTING EXHIBIT WE WERE AMAZED AT WHAT WE SAW WELL EXCEPT FOR SNAKEBOY  
PICURES OF THE SAME CAT WOOHOO"  
HE SAID FOLDING HIS ARM'S ROLLING HIS EYE'S SARCASTICALLY  
YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THIER ISN'T  
A SNAKE MUSEUM"  
NYEHEHEH"  
HE SAID MOCKINGLY  
ALSO WHAT WAS WITH YOU AND NATHANAËL EARLIER?"  
EH WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"  
WHEN YOU REMINDED MRS BUSTIER  
IT WAS TIME TO SPLIT UP INTO GROUPS  
AND YOU WERE FIGHTING WITH HIM OVER MARINETTE IT'S LIKE YOU WERE OLD RIVALS WITH HIM"  
WELL THERE WAS THIS ONE TIME  
WHEN HE BECAME THE EVILLUSTRATOR  
AND HE WAS IN LOVE WITH HER"  
WAIT WHAT?"  
YUP HE EVEN DAY DREAMED ABOUT BEING HER HERO AND SAVING HER"  
WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"  
YUP UNFORUNATELY CLHOÈ JUST HAD TO GO AND GET HIM AKUMATIZED"  
BUT DON'T WORRY HE'S NOT IN LOVE WITH HER ANYMORE  
LITTLE DID WE KNOW THAT HE WAS STILL HERE EASE DROPPING AND SPYING ON US YES SO THIS IS THE RIGHT UNIVERSE THEN THAT BOY MUST REALLY BE NATHANIËL KURTZBURG/THE EVILLUSTRATOR"  
BUT WHO'S THE THE BLONDNBOY?"  
HE ASKED HIMSELF  
SO HOW'D YOU GET AKUMATIZED?" THE OTHER BOY ASKED CLHOÈ SHOWED US ALL HIS DRAWING OF HIM AS THE EVILLUSTRATOR"

SO I'M NOT THE FIRST RIVAL YOU HAD FOR HER HEART"  
NOPE YOUR JUST THE WORST  
DRESSED OUT OF ALL OF THEM"  
HE SAID WALKING PAST HIM

I WATCHED GRITTING MY TEETH SNARLING IN ANGER AND ANNOYANCE AT HIM  
DND BONDING REMOTE CONTROL JUTSU"  
I SAID MY EYES FLASHING DARK BLUE THEN BACK TO TURQUOISE HMP SPOILED AND BRATTY  
JUST LIKE A CAT"  
I SAID SPEAKING THREW HIM BUT OF COURSE HE JUST IGNORED WHAT I WAS SAYING OK...NOW EVERYBODY LET'S JUST STAY CALM AND REMBER WHY WE ARE HERE"  
THE 5TH TURTLE SAID TRYING TO EASE THE TENTION IN THE ROOM 

YOU'RE RIGHT WE CAN'T LET ANYONE  
KNOW WHERE WE ARE"  
LET'S SPLIT UP CHIOTMARRON ME YOU AND CARAPACE WILL TAKE THIS HALF"  
KING MONKEYYOU PEGASUS AND THE FASHION THEAF WILL TAKE THE LEFT SIDE'  
GOT IT"  
THE BOY IN THE BLACK SHADES SAID  
WHAT DO YOU MEAN FASHION THEAF"  
YOU'RE CLOTHES LOOK LIKE SOMETHING YOU STOLE FROM WHAT JAGEGED STONE WOULD WEAR WHEN HE WAS A KID OR WOULD YOU RATHER BE CALLED"  
FASHION THEAF IS FINE"  
HE SAID PUTTING HIS HANDS UP IN A YOU CAN STOP RIGHT THERE


	3. IVAN THE BULLY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IVAN STARTS ACTING STRANGE ALMOST BULLY LIKE

NINO/CARAPACE'S P.O.V. ME AND ALYA WERE WALKING TO SCHOOL WITH ADRIEN AND MARINETTE ALONG WITH NATHANAËL LUKA AND WAYHEM WILL SEE YOU LATER WAYHEM THANKS FOR YESTERDAY" BYE ADRIEN YOUR WELCOME" HE SAID ABOUT TO TURN AROUND AND HEAD HOME UNTIL

HEY STOP GIVE THAT BACK"  
WHAT WAS THAT?"  
ALYA ASKED  
I DON'T KNOW"  
NINO RESPONDED  
WHATEVER IT IS IT SOUNDS CLOSE"  
NATHANIAL SAID  
AGREED MARINETTE YOU GET THE PRINCIPAL  
ALYA YOU'RE WITH ME NIINO WAYHEM AND AND THE TWO AKUMATIZED FASHION DISASTER'S"  
RIGHT"

THE RING OF THE BLACK CAT"  
ADRIEN SAID PUTTING HIS HAND IN  
COLLAR OF THE BROWN DOG"  
BRACELET OF THE GREEN TURTLE  
I SAID PUTTING MY HAND IN  
NECKLACE OF THE RED FOX"  
ALYA SAID PUTTING HER HAND IN  
BRACELET OF THE TURQUOISE SNAKE"  
LUKA SAID PUTTING HIS HAND IN NEXT  
THUMBRING OF THE ORANGE ROOSTER"  
NATHANIAL SAID PUTTING HIS HAND MARINETTE WAS LAST BUT SHE JUST HUFFED AWAY

WHY WON'T YOU JUST LET THE BOY'S HANDLE  
THIS FOR ONCE?"  
NATHANIEL SHOUTED  
STOPPING HER DEAD IN HER TRACKS  
AND SHOCKING BOTH HER AND US  
ESPECIALLY ADRIEN

BUT FORTUNATELY WE DIDN'T NEED TO KIM FLEW THREW THE AIR LANDING ON TOP OF HER  
WELL THAT WAS EASY"  
ALYA SAID PUTT HER HANDS ON HER HIPS

MHM"  
WAYHEM SAID NODDING HIS HEAD HIS ARMS FOLDED NODDING IN AGREEMENT

NINO WALKED OVER TO HIM HELPING HIM UP  
ARE YOU OK DUDE?" NINO ASKED HIM I WILL BE"

MAX WAS DOWN ON THE GROUND NEXT TO HIM

MARINETTE STORMED OVER TO HIM BUT INSTEAD OF LISTENING HE JUST SLAPPED HER AWAY  
ADRIEN STARTED CLENCHING HIS FIST OH BOY"  
THAT DOES IT"  
WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT BLONDY?"  
HE ASKED GETTING INTO HIS FACE SNEARING  
https://youtu.be/xtAc9woPVR8  
PLAGG CHATNOIR MIRACULOUS PRISM POWER"  
GASP THIS BOY CAN HE BE?"  
CLAWWW OUT

HEY FATSO"  
WHAT DID YOU ..."  
BUT AS SOON AS HE SAE HIM HIS FACE WENT FROM ANNOYED TO AFRAID  
YOU HEARD ME HOW DARE YOU HURT THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AND MY STB GIRLFRIEND THE RING OF THE BLACK CAT THE MIRACULOUS MAGICAL BOY WARRIOR OF HOPE AND DESTRUCTION I AM CHATNOIR PARI KAWATTE OSHIOKIYO" HE SHOUTED IN ANGER UH IS HE ALWAYS THIS SCARY?" ONLY IF ANOTHER GUY LOOKS AT HER" I SEE .......HUH?" HE ASKED IMATATING ASH WHEN MISTY SAID THEY WILL SOMEDAY BE MARRIED TOO YEAH HE DOESN'T LIKE IT WHEN OTHERBOYS SOMUCH AS TO LOOK AT HER" WELL TIME TO TRANSFORM" I SAID TO MAX https://youtu.be/kX5x6yStI7U WAYYZE CARAPACE MIRACULOUS CRYSTAL POWER SHELLON" KALLKI PEGASUS ZODIAC MIRACULOUS CRYSTAL POWER FULL GALLOP"

WE BOTH SHOUTED TRANSFORMING  
THE BRACELET OF THEGREEN TURTLE THE MIRACULOUS MAGICAL BOY WARRIOR OF PROTECTION I AM CARAPACE  
THE ELEMENT OF WOOD THE ZODIAC MIRACULOUS MAGICAL BOY WARRIOR OF TELEPORTATION AND FREEDOM I AM PEGASUS NOW IF YOU WANT TO LEAVE RUN LIKE HECK"  
WE BOTH SHOUTED IN COMPLETE PANIC  
UH DO YOU MEAN ME OR HIM?"  
KIM ASKED POINTING AT HIM  
BOTH"  
PEGASUS YOU HOLD HIM OFF AS LONG AS YOU CAN I'LL GO WARN THE REAST OF HIS CLASS"  
GOT IT"  
HE SAID GRABBING CHATNOIR  
GIVING ME ENOUGH TIME TO RUN INSIDE THE SCHOOL INTO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE  
MR DAMOCLES WAS SITTING IN HIS CHAIR  
WHEN I RAN IN HUH CARAPACE WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE?"  
I NEED TO USE THE INTERCOM ONE OF YOUR STUDENTS JUST MADE CHATNOIR ANGRY"  
IN THAT CASE ALL YOUR"  
THANK YOU"  
I SAID WALKING OVER TO IT THE MICROPHONE  
ATTENTION STUDENTS RUN FOR YOUR LIVES IVAN BRUUEL JUST SLAPPED MARINETTE DUPAINCHENG THIS NOT A DRILL I REPEAT THIS NOT A DRILL THAT IS ALL NOW RUN"  
LUKA GOT UP FROM HIS SEAT AND RAN OUT THE DOOR INTO THE BOYS ROOM  
https://youtu.be/mdJc3n2PvcQ  
SASS VIPERION ZODIAC MIRACULOUS CRYSTAL POWER SCALES SLITHER"  
HE SHOUTED TRANSFORMING  
MEANWHILE I LEAD THEM ALL TO WHERE MAX WAS PEGASUS NOW"  
I SHOUTED HE NODDED HIS HEAD ACTIVATING HIS POWER PEGASUS MIRACULOUS VOYAGE"

OK EVERYONE GET INSIDE THE PORTAL YOU'LL BE SAFE ONE BY ONE PLEASE A FEW MINUTES LATER  
ALL THE STUDENTS WERE SAFE INSIDE THE SCHOOL HALLWAY CHATNOIR'S EARS STARTED TWITCHING WAYHEM YOUR UP"  
RIGHT"  
HE SAID NODDING HIS HEAD  
https://youtu.be/H5X2om6Ik9o  
BARKK ZODIAC CHIOTMARRON MIRACULOUS  
PRISM POWER ROUGHHOUSE"  
HE SHOUTED TRANSFORMING

WAYHEM/CHIOTMARRON'S P.O.V.  
YOU GUY'S STAY HERE  
I'LL TAKE CARE OF OUR UNINVITED GUEST"  
I SAID TAKING OUT MY FRISSBE IT WAS KAGAMI A LITTLE RED AND BLACK DRAGON WAS FLOATING NEXT TO HER I SEE YOU GOT THE DRAGON MIRACULOUS BACK"  
THIS MADE THINGS MUCH MORE FUN DEH"  
I SAID THROWING IT AT HER WIND DRAGON"  
SHE SAID USING HER WIND POWERS TO REDIRECT I COUGHT IT IN MY HAND PUT IT BACK IN  
CHIOTMARRON ZODIAC MIRACULOUS ANTICIPATION"  
I SAID ACTIVATING MY POWER BOWING TO HER TAKING THE DOG FIGHTING STANCE  
SHE BOWED BACK TAKING OUT HER SWORD  
I CHARGED FULL SPEED AT HER HIIIIIIIIIIIIIYEAH"  
I SHOUTED LEAPING INTO THE AIR AMING A FLYING SIDEKICK AT HER BUT SOMEONE GRABBED MY FOOT AND THREW ME ACROSS AIR FORTUNATELY I LANDED IN A BACKHAND SPRING LANDING NINJA STYLE IT WAS IVAN HE GRABBED AND PICKED THEM UP AWW WHAT A CUTE PUPPY" KIM MANGED TO AMERICAN STYLE FOOTBALL TACKLE  
YOU OK DUDE?"  
I ASKED TAKING MY FIGHTING STANCE  
YEAH THANKS TO YOU GUYS  
YOU'RE WELCOME  
WHERE'S CHATNOIR?"  
HE'S BUSY FIGHTING SOME SNAKEBOY  
AND ARTIST BOY"  
KIM SAID  
REALLY IS HE WINNING?"  
I ASKED EXCITED GETTING IN HIS FACE  
LAST TIME I CHECKED"  
KIM SAID WITH A SHRUG  
YES WOOOOO"  
I SAID LEAPING UP INTO THE AIR

I TAKE IT YOU'RE A FAN OF HIS?"  
MORE LIKE ONLY FAN HRGH"  
I SAID CHARGING FULL SPEED AT THEM  
AMING A SPLIT KICK IN THIER FACE'S  
I LANDED ROUNDHOUSE KICKING HER HARD  
IN THE STOMACH

NEXT I SWUNG MY FIST GRITTING MY TEETH PUNCHING HER IN THE FACE KNOCKING HER DOWN AND OUT NOW BEAT IT" SHE GOT UP NODDED AND RAN AWAY I LOOKED OVER MY SHOULDER AND SAW HIM  
AND THE OTHER'S RUN UP TO US  
WHO WAS IT?"  
HE ASKED ARMS CROSSED  
KAGAMI/RYUUKO BUT I TOOK CARE OF HER"  
OH GOOD BOY"  
HE SAID WALKING UP TO ME SCRATCHING MY HEAD  
SO HOW WAS THE FIGHT DID YOU WIN?"  
I ASKED EAGERLY  
YUP KICKED VIPERION'S FASHION DESASTER STUPID REPTILIAN BUTT" HE SAID PROUDLY EVILLUSTRATOR HOWEVER....." ALYA PAUSED WALKING OVER TO US HOLDING UP HER PHONE THAT'S WHEN WE TURNED OUR ATTENTION OVER TO THE FRONT DOOR IT WAS HIS BODYGUARD AND HIS DAD'S ASSISTANT CAN YOU GUYS DESTRACT THEM WHILE I DETRANSFORM?" WE ALL NODDED OUR HEADS THANKS" HE SAID RUNNING INTO THE BOYS ROOM PLAGG CLAWS IN" ISAID DETRANSFORMING BACK WALKING OUT OF THE BOYS ROOM WALKING BACK OVER TO THEM

HEY GUYS IS THE GORILLA LOOKING FOR ME?"  
NOT YET HE'S JUST GETTING OUT OF THE LIMMO AND WALKING UP THE STAIRS"  
EH WALKING UP THE STAIRS WHO DO YOU MEAN?" HE MEANS THEIR WALKING UP THE STAIRS INTO THE SCHOOL" OH WELL I GOTTA GO LATER" I SAID WALKING OUT THE FRONT DOOR DOWN THE STAIRS TO MY LIMO ABOUT TO GET IN BUT BEFORE I COULD KIM RAN OVER TO ME WHAT UP DUDE?" BUT INSTEAD OF TALKING HE JUST WRAPPED HIS ARM'S AROUND ME THANK YOU" HE WHISPERED UH YOU'RE WELCOME" I SAID GETTING IN DRIVING AWAY WHEN I GOT BACK I HEADED UP TO MY ROOM AND SLAMMED THE DOOR SHUT

PLAGG HURRY UP AND EAT YOUR CHEESE"  
I SAID TOSSING HIM SOME CHEESE  
LET'S JUST CALM DOWN ADRIEN AND NOT DO ANYTHING RASH HE WAS PROBABLY JUST HAVING A BAD DAY"  
YEAH WELL HE'S GOING TO HAVE A WORSE DAY AFTER I GET MY CLAWSON HIM"  
PLAGG CHATNOIR MIRACULOUS PRISM POWER CLAAAAAWS OUT"  
I SHOUTED IN ANGER TRANSFORMING  
I LEAPED OUT OF THE WINDOW HEADING LUKA'S BOATHOUSE

MYLÉN JULIKA ROSE KIM AND ALEX WERE ALSO THERE  
I LANDED ON THE MAIN DECK RIGHT IN BETWEEN THEM CHATNOIR WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
MAKING YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY BOY ADRIEN'S STB GIRLFRIEND MARINETTE DUPAINCHENG"  
HUH WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"  
HE ASKED CONFUSED

THIS"  
LUKA SAID TAKING OUT HIS PHONE  
IT SHOWS YOU PICKING ON KIM"  
HUG BUT I WOULD NEVER BULLY ANYONE REGARDLESS OF WHAT THEY DID TO ME IN THE PAST"  
BUT NON OF US WERE IN THE MOOD TO LISTEN  
IVAN BRUELL FOR PICKING ON ANOTHER STUDENT AND SLAPPING A GIRL IN THE FACE  
YOU ARE HEAR BY KICKED OUT OF KITTY SECTION"  
UH ARE YOU FINISHED YET?"  
I ASKED FOLDING MY ARMS TAPPING MY FOOT  
ALMOST NOW HE'S GOTTA DO THE  
YOU CANT KICK ME OUT  
I'M THE BEST DRUMMER IN PARIS LINE"  
BUT I'M THE THE BEST DRUMMER IN ALL OF PARIS WHO ARE YOU GOING TO FIND TO REPLACE ME?"  
NOW HE'S FINISHED"  
LUKA SAID  
GOOD YOU TYPE IN MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION"  
I SAID TOSSING MY PHONE TO JULIKA  
UH OK"  
YOU TWO HOLD HIM FOR ME"  
I SAID POINTING TO KIM AND LUKA  
UH JUST WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?"  
ALEX ASKED NERVOUSLY  
FEEL THE BURNING PAIN OF MY CATACLYSM WHILE YOU WAIST AWAY FROM THE AFTER AFFECTS"  
CHATNOIR MIRACULOUS CATA... I SAID ACTIVATING MY POWER  
WAIT WHAT?"  
THEY SHOUTED IN UNISON BUT I STOPPED WHEN I HEARD A MYSTERIOUS VOICE YAN ME"

FINE I WON'T KILL YOU YOUR NOT WORTH IT  
I SAID TAKING MY PHONE BACK FROM JULIKA  
LEAPING AWAY PHEW THAT WAS CLOSE NO KIDDING  
THINK HE FORGOT ABOUT WHAT HAPPEND  
LAST VALENTINE'S DAY?"  
KIM ASKED  
EVERYBODY JUST GROANED NATHANIËL/EVILLUSTRATOR&CHANTICLEER'S P.O.V. MEANWHILE BACK AT MY HOUSE SLAPPING ANY GIRL ESPECIALLY MARINETTE IS UNFORGIVABLE IVAN WILL PAY FOR THIS" AS IF ON CUE IN HAWKMOTH'S LAIR AW HOW NICE AN ARTIST WANTING REVENGE FOR WHAT HE THOUGHT WAS HIS FRIEND A LITTLE WHITE BUTTERFLY FLEW OVER TO HIM LANDING IN HIS HAND AFTER FILLING IT WITH BLACK/PURPLE ENERGY HE RELEASED IT FLY AWAY MY LITTLE AKUMA AND EVILISE HIM" NATALIE GET READY NATHALIE WALKED UP TO HIM PUTTING HER PEACOCK BROACH ON https://youtu.be/78BDV_tGDco DUUSU SPREAD MY FEATHER'S SHE SAID DISCARDING HER GLASSES

SHE WAS ABOUT TO PLUCK A FEATHER FROM HER FAN UNTIL HE STOPPED HER  
NO MAYURA NOT THIS TIME I AM SENDING YOU TO KEEP CHATNOIR'S GUYFRIENDS BUSY I SENSE THEY MAY TRY TO STOP HIM AND EVILLUSTRATOR FROM TAKING THIER REVENGE" AND BESIDES YOUR KUNGFU BATTLES WITH KIM LéCHIEN ARE QUIET FUN TO WATCH"  
AS YOU WISH HAWKMOTH I WILL DEFEAT HIM THIS TIME" SHE SAID LEAPING AWAY LITTLE DID THEY KNOW XUPPU WAS SPYING ON THEM SHE FLEW BACK OVER TO WHERE KIM WAS AKA THE POOL WHO WAS JUST TOLD ODINE MET ANOTHER BOY SO THEY DECIDED TO BOTH BREAK UP  
WITH EACHOTHER AT THE SAME TIME  
AND SHE JUST LEFT BY THE TIME I FLEW THREW WALL OVER TO HIM WHAT'S WRONG XUPPU?"  
IT'S HAWKMOTH HE'S SENDING MAYURA TO TRY ANND STOP YOU NINO AND KIM FROM TALKING ADRIEN AND NATHANAËL FROM GETTING THIER REVENGE ON IVAN FOR SLAPPING MARINETTE"  
BUT PLAGG WOULDN'T REALLY DO THAT RIGHT?"  
SHE LOWERED HER HEAD DOWN IN SADNESS  
SADLY HE WILL"  
EH WHAT DO YOU MEAN XUPPU?"  
AS YOUR KWAMIS WE MUST DO WHATEVER OUR MASTER TELLS US TO DO EVEN IF IT'S EVIL"  
HOW DO I TRANSFORM AGAIN?"  
HE ASKED A SERIOUS LOOK ON HIS FACE  
TO TRANSFORM SAY XUPPU SHOWTIME  
JUST LIKE BEFORE"  
MMPH"  
KIM SAID NODDING HIS HEAD  
https://youtu.be/B1gg7zE5CGo  
XUPPU KINGMONKEY ZODIAC MIRACULOUS CRYSTAL POWERRRRRRRR SHOWTIME"

AFTER TRANSFORMING  
HE RAN OVER TO EFFILE TOWER TAKING OUT HIS PHONE CALLING NINO  
NINO IT'S KIM HAWKMOTH IS PLANNING ON SENDING MAYURA TO STOP US FROM SNAPPING CHATNOIR AND NATHANAËL OUT OF WANTING REVENGE FOR WHAT IVAN DID TO US"  
WHAT WHERE ARE YOU?"  
HE ASKED CONFUSED  
I'M ON MY WAY TO THE EFFILE TOWER WHERE WE HAD OUR LAST KUNGFU FIGHT GET OVER HERE AS SOON AS YOU GUY'S CAN" GOT IT" HE SAID BEFORE HANGING UP MEANWHILE I WAS STILL IN MY ROOM GETTING MORE AND MORE ANGRY THE AKUMA FLEW INTO MY PEN WELCOME BACK EVILLUSTRATOR SOMEONE YOU THOUGHT WAS YOUR FRIEND HAS ATTACKED THE GIRL YOU LOVE REGAIN YOUR ARTISTIC POWERS ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS GET ME YOUR RIVAL CHATNOIR'S MIRACULOUS" EH BUT WHAT ABOUT LADYBUG'S MIRACULOUS I ASKED CONFUSED DON'T WORRY MAYURA WILL TAKE CARE IT" JUST LEAVE KITTY TO ME HAWKMOTH"

EVILLUSTRATOR AKUMATAZION TRANSFORMATION"  
I SHOUTED TRANSFORMING INTO THE EVILLUSTRATOR THIS TIME I WAS DETERMINED  
TO DEFEAT CHATNOIR AND WIN MARINETTE'S HEART  
KIM/KINGMONKEY&????'S P.O.V.  
MEANWHILE CARAPACE PEGASUS AND WAYHEM CAMR RUNNING TO THE EFFILE TOWER  
ALRIGHT I'M HERE TIME TO TRANSFORM"  
BARKK CHIOTMARRON ZODIAC MIRACULOUS CRISISSSSSSS ROOOOOOOUGHHOUSE"  
WAYHEM SHOUTED TRANSFORMING  
WAYHEM TOOK OUT HIS FRISSBEE  
TAKING HIS FIGHTING STANCE AND STARTED LOOKING AROUND UH KINGMONKEY WHERE'S MAYURA?"  
CARAPACE ASKED ANNOYED  
I DON'T KNOW SHE SHOULD BE HERE"  
DID XUPPU EVEN TELL YOU WHERE SHE IS?" HE ASKED FACE PAWLMING UH NO" WELL THEN IT'S A GOOD THING YOU GOT IT RIGHT" WE TURNED AROUND TO SEE MAYURA STANDING BEHIND US FOR US HOOOOOOOOOWAH" ISAID STRIKING A KUNGFU STANCE HOLDING MY BOSTAFF THE TWO OF CHARGED FULL SPEED AT EACHOTHER I SWUNG MY BOSTAFF UP AT HER HITTING HER IN THE FACE I GOT THIS YOU GO FIND CHATNOIR HOOOOOWAH" ISAID AMING A REVERSE ROUNDHOUSE KICK AT HER SHE DOGED DELIVERING A KICK OF HER OWN

ADRIEN/CHATNOIR'S P.O.V.  
MEANWHILE  
IWAS PATROLLING THE AREA LOOKING FOR IVAN  
I TOOK OUT MY PHONE SCANNING BUT INSTEAD OF FINDING HIM IT FOUND SOMEBODY ELSE  
I FROWNED WHEN I FOUND OUT WHO THAT SOMEBODY ELSE WAS THE EVILLUSTRATOR HE MUST BE LOOKING FOR IVAN TOO"  
I SAID PUTTING MY PHONE AWAY LEAPING IN HIS DIRECTION LITTLE DID EITHER OF US KNOW WE WERE ALSO BEING FALLOWED BY MARC HMM THOES TWO BOYS MUST BE THE NEW BONDED ELTO EGO'S OF TK AND ASH WELL THEN IT'S MORPHING TIME MAN" TRICERATOPS HIYOH"

MARC/??????'S P.O.V.  
I RAN AS FAST AS I COULD TO CATCH UP TO THEM WHICH WASN'T EASY BUT POSSIBLE THEY'RE HEADING FOR THE PARK JUST GOTTA MAKE SURE NONE OF PINFEATHER'S NINJAS ARE WAITING FOR THEM ESPECIALLY THE SON OF CATWOMAN"

I GOT THERE JUST IN TIME THE TWO BOYS FACED EACHOTHER THE STATIC CRACKLED  
AS THE TWO BOYS STARED EXCHANGING LIGHTNING GLARES AT EACHOTHER THEY STOPPED ONCE I CLEARED MY THROAT BOTH TURNING THIER ATTENTION OVER TO ME  
ANATA WA DAREDESUKA MAHŌ  
SHŌNEN TO SHŌJO SENSHI NO TĀFU DE NANI O SHITE IRU NO?"  
THE BOY ASKED TAKING OUT HIS BO STAFF POINTINGIT AT ME  
WHOA JUST TAKE IT EASY  
I'M NOT HERE TO FIGHT YOU MAN"  
YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE YOU TRANSFORMED"  
HE SAID EXSTENDING IT WELL THE LEAST I COULD DO IS TO TELL YOU WHO I AM"  
I SAID SLOWLY REMOVING MY HELMET  
THEY BOTH GASPED WHEN THEY SAW MY FACE  
MARC?"

WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE DRESSED LIKE THAT?"  
THE OTHER BOY ASKED I'M A OLD FRIEND OF THE CHOSEN CHILDREN OF JAPAN"  
ESPECIALLY TAKERU AND MATT"  
AS TO WHY I'M HERE I HEARD THIS WORLD HAS A IT'S OWN DIGIDESTIEND OF HOPE ARE YOU HIM?"  
I ASKED TURNING MY ATTENTION OVER TO THE SON OF CATWOMAN  
YUP THAT'S ME LEADER OF THE MIRACULOUS BOYS" UNFORTUNATELY" THE OTHER BOY SAID CROSSING HIS ARMS SMIRKING NOW IF YOU BOTH WELL EXCUSE ME I HAVE A A GIRL'S HONOR TO AVENGE" HE SAID TURNING HE ATTENTION OVER TO THE FAT KID DRAWING SOMETHING CHATNOIR NATHANAËL PLEASE STOP

IT WAS GIRL  
SHE WAS a HALF FRENCH (BY HER FATHER'S SIDE)  
AND HALF CHINESE (BY HER MOTHER'S SIDE) TEENAGE GIRL WITH MEDIUM-LENGTH DARKISH-BLUe HAIR WITH SOME BLUE REFLECTIONS that is always seen tied back in two pigtails and bluebell eyes.[She also has light freckles on both sides and the bridge of her nose. She is also shown to stand at an average height.  
wears a dark gray blazer with rolled-up sleeves; the inside of the blazer is lined in white with pink polka dots and it has black trimming. Underneath, she wears a white t-shirt with black stitching and a flower design below the collar. The design itself has pink flowers and black leaves. She wears pink rolled up jeans and pink ballet flats with dark red soles. She wears eyeliner around her eyes and HAD BLACK EARINGS AND WEAR a light pink purse with a thin black strap over her right shoulder.  
MARINETTE"  
NEXT TO HER WERE SOME OTHER BOYS  
WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
PLEASE DON'T DO IT WAIT WHO'S THE BLUE MIGHTY MORPHING RANGER?"  
SHE ASKED POINTING AT ME  
WAIT MARC YOUR ARE THE BLUE RANGER?" UNTIL I GET MY MIRACULOUS MAGICAL BOY POWERS I'VE GOTTA FIND SOME WAY TO HELP FIGHT" BESIDES THE BLUE RANGER ALWAYS WAS MY FAVORITE" WAIT IF YOU'RE HERE WHERE'S KIM?" HE ASKED ARMS CROSSED KUNGFU FIGHTING MAYURA" THE 5TH TURTLE SAID NEXT THINK WE KNEW WE HEARD THE SOUND OF A TEENAGE BOY SCREAMING WE WATCHED AS HE FLEW THREW THE SKY CRASH LANDING INTO THE FOUNTAIN WE ALL RAN OVER TO HIM

HE WAS WEARING a GOLD AND DARK BROWN MASK  
THAT COVERED UP MOST OF HIS HEAD, WITH THE EXCEPTION OF HIS EYES,MOUTH AND NOSE, EARS, AND HAIR. THE MONKEY MIRACULOUS GAINED FIVE BLACK SQUARES ON THE BACK ONCE INHABITED BY Xuppu AND IS THE DIVISION BETWEEN THE BOY'S HAIR HIS HAIR BECAME ONE SPIKE ON THE TOP OF HIS HEAD, RESEMBLING A FIRE AS HIS HAIR BECOMES TONED RED AND ORANGE, BROWN AT THE ROOTS. THE BOY'S SUIT RESEMBLED THAT OF A TRACK SUIT, BEING SEPARATED in two. His top piece is a light brown and at the center covering his stomach and pectorals is a light tan-ish color. A golden zipper rests at the base of the top, just underneath the collar of his suit. He HAD black shoulder pads that extend down to his upper arm with golden borders. He wears gloves that extend off of his suit. They are golden at his fingers, dark brown at his wrist, light brown at the rest and have tan cuffs. A golden belt with a dark brown buckle and brown spots on either side of his hips rests at his waist, separating the top from the bottom. At the back of his belt is a rope attached to a hook with a golden tip that resembles the tail of a monkey. His pants are all light brown like the top, however, at his calves, there is a dark brown section with gold borders. His boots are similar to his gloves, extending away from the body.  
THERE IS A DIVISION BETWEEN HIS BIG TOE AND THE REST OF HIS FOOT. HIS SOLES REACH UP TO THE TOP OF HIS FOOT AND ARE GOLDEN, WITH BROWN HIGHLIGHTS AND THE CUFFS OF HIS BOOTS ARE GOLDEN. HE CARRIES A RUYI JINGU BANG WITH GOLD ON EITHER END  
DAIJOBOU KA KING MONKEY?"

UN WATASHI WA KOMAKAKU NARU YO"  
HE REPLIED SLOWLY GETTING OUT OF THE WATER FOUNTAIN DOES ANYONE HAVE A TOWL?"  
HE ASKED SHIVERING FROM THE COLD WATER  
I'LL BE RIGHT BACK THE THE 5th TURTLE SAID RUNNING BACK TO HIS HOUSE  
I'LL GO WITH HIM"  
ANOTHER BOY SAID RUNNING AFTER HIM A FEW MINUTES LATER THEY CAME BACK WITH A HUGE FLUFFY WHITE TOWL AND WRAPPED IT AROUND HIM  
I SEE WE HAVE SOME JAPANESE SPEAKERS"  
I SAID CROSSING MY ARM'S  
I'VE BENN LEARNING JAPANESE FROM MY GIRLFRIEND KAGAMI TSURUGI"  
IS SHE A MIRACULOUS HOLDER TOO?"  
I ASKED SUSPICIOUSLY  
YEAH SHE HAS THE...."  
BUT BEFORE HE COULD FINISH TALKING  
WE HEARD THE SOUND OF A EVIL LAUGH  
WE TURNED AROUND EYES HAD PINK IRISES AND SCLERAS THAT ARE PINK WHICH FADE INTO DARK INDIGO, AND THERE IS BLACK LINER AROUND HER EYES, RESEMBLING GLASSES. HER SKIN WAS A LIGHT INDIGO AND HER HAIR IS DARK BLUE, AND PART OF IT CURLS UP UNDERNEATH HER LEFT EYE. SHE WEARS A BLUE PEACOCK-FEATHER-LIKE COCKTAIL HAT, AND TEAR-SHAPED WITH A LIGHT PINK MARK IN THE CENTER AND A LIGHT BLUE, TRANSLUCENT VEIL OVER HER RIGHT EYE. SHE WORE A BLUE DRESS WITH A FUZZY BLACK COLLAR AND SLEEVES THAT END IN A POINT ON THE BACK OF HER HAND. THE DRESS APPEARS TO HAVE A SET HEXAGONAL TEXTURE, AS WELL AS A PEACOCK MIRACULOUS IN THE CENTER. THE BOTTOM OF THE DRESS HAS A FRONT-SLIT SKIRT, AND THE END of THE SKIRT HAS ROUNDED POINTS WITH DARK BLUE, LIGHT-PINK-CENTERED SPOTS, RESEMBLING A PEACOCK'S TAIL FEATHERS. THE ROUNDED POINTS ARE EDGED WITH TRANSLUCENT LIGHT BLUE MATERIAL UNDERNEATH THE DRESS, SHE HAD TRANSLUCENT INDIGO TIGHTS THAT ARE OPAQUE FROM THE KNEES DOWN MAKING THE OPAQUE SECTION RESEMBLE HIGH-HEELED BOOTS. SHE ALSO HOLDS A BLUE HAND FAN IS THAT BROOCH ALSO A MIRACULOUS?" YUP" THE BOY SAID NODDING HIS HEAD BACK TO ACTION MAN" I SAID PUTTING MY HELMET BACK ON

TAKING MY FIGHTING STANCE  
I CHARGED FULL SPEED AT HER SWINGING MY FIST PUNCHING HER RIGHT ACROSS THE FACE  
THE MONKEY WARRIOR DESCARDED HIS TOWL AND PICKED UP HIS RUYI JINGU BANG AND ONCE AGAIN STARTED FIGHTING HER MEANWHILE THE TWO BOYS RESUMED THIER FIGHT THE ARTIST BOY WAS DRAWING GIANT BOXING GLOVES AT HIM  
NOT THIS TIME"  
HE SAID LEAPING INTO THE AIR DOGGING THEM  
THE ARTIST BOY GRITTED HIS TEETH IN ANGER

SWINGING HIS FIST AT HIM THE BOY GRABBED HIS HIS FIST SNAP FRONT KICKING HIM IN THE FACE

ANOTHER BOY RAN OVER TO HIM ONLY THIS BOY HAD TANNED SKIN BARKK CHIOTMARRON ZODIAC MIRACULOUS PRISM POWER ROOOOOUGHHOUSE"  
HE SHOUTED SLAMMING HIS FIST INTO HIS RIGHT ARM NEXT HE WAVED HIS HAND IN FRONT OF HIS FACE MAKING THE MASK APPEAR NEXT WERE HIS GLOVES THEN HE DID SOME ANCIENT KUNGFU GESTER WITH HIS HANDS MAKING HIS GLOVES WHICH WERE YELLOW APPEAR AT THE END HE SLAMED HIS FIST INTO HIS OPEN PAULMED HAND LIKE MINE AND VIPERION'S HIS EYES TURNED GREEN IT ENDED WITH HIM THROWING A FEW ROUNDHOUSE KICKS MAKING HIS BOOTS APPEAR WHICH WERE ALSO BROWN NEXT HIS TAIL APPEARED WHEN HE SPUN AROUND BY PUTTING HIS LEG OR FOOT BEHIND HIS OTHER AND SPUN AROUND WHICH WAS ATTACHED TO A WHITE BELT BEFORE STRIKING HIS FINAL POSE

WHICH WAS THE DOG STANCE IN KUNGFU

HE RAN OVER TOSSING HIS WEAPON AT THE ARTIST BOY IT HIT HIM ON THE BACK OF HIS HEAD KNOCKING HIM DOWN AND OUT THE BOY PICKED UP HIS PEN SNAPPING IT IN HALF I LET OUT A SHOCKED GASP UNTIL A LITTLE BLACK ACTUALLY PURPLE BUTTERFLY FLEW OUT OF IT

LADYBUG NOW"  
HUH?"  
NO MORE BUT BEFORE SHE COULD FINISH SOMEBODY KNOCKED HER OUT

THE ARTIST BOY RAN OVER TO CHECK ON HER

WHAT HAPPENED ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"  
HE ASKED CONCERNED YEAH I'LL BE FINE WHAT ABOUT YOU ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"  
YEAH I'M JUST GLAD YOU ARE TOO"  
HE SAID HUGGING HER SHE HUGGED HIM BACK  
MAKING CATWOMAN'S SON VERY JEALOUS  
FORTUNATELY HER PHONE WENT OFF IT WAS HER MOM TELLING HER TO COME HOME  
DON'T WORRY MR'S DUPAINCHENG  
I'LL BRING HER HOME"  
HE SAID SHOVING HIM OUT OF THE WAY  
THANK YOU CHATNOIR"  
YOU'RE WELCOME BYE"  
HE SAID HANGING UP


	4. Chapter 4

IVAN ALSO WOKE UP HIS HEAD WAS SPINNING  
UGH WHAT JUST HAPPENED HE ASKED STRUGGLING TO GET UP ON HIS FEET

YOU GUYS TAKE IVAN HOME FIRST"  
LEAVE IT TO US MAN ER CATMAN"  
MARC SAID LOOKING ME OVER WHAT ABOUT HER?"  
KIM ASKED POINTING AT KAGAMI  
I'M LEAVING HER TO YOU"  
YOU CAN COUNT ON ME"  
HE SAID PICKING HER UP BRIDAL STYLE

UH DON'T YOU THINK YOU SHOULD GIVE HIM DIRECTION'S FIRST?"  
THE OTHER BOY ASKED CROSSING HIS ARMS SMIRKING AT THE SON OF CAT WOMAN  
NATHANIEL/EVILLUSTRATOR&ODIE'S P.O.V.  
A FEW MINUTES LATER WE ARRIVED AT HER BAKERY  
AFTER EXSPLANING TO HER WHAT HAPPENED SHE INVITED US IN TAKING US TO HER ROOM

WHATCHA LOOKING FOR?"  
SOMETHING THAT COULD HELPUS FIGURE OUT WHY IVAN ACTED THE WAY HE DID"


End file.
